What I had No what we had
by GaiazHeart
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran spend a night together but Syaoran is gone the next morning. After that there is pain, but when he comes back who knows?
1. Default Chapter

**P**rologue:

"Syaoran, please...stop!" Sakura got out between laughs. They had just left a restaraunt and decided to take a walk. Syaoran attacked Sakura with tickles as they were walking along the shore line, getting sprayed with water.

"Don't take me home, not yet," Sakura said as she leaned on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Good, 'cause I have to tell you something," he said a little hesitant.

Sakura looked at him questionably but he looked away. Things had gotten deadly quiet between them. Sakura pushed Syaoran to the ground and gave him a teasing look. Then she took off down the beach. Syaoran got the message and took off after her. Soon they were laughing and rolling on the sand. Sakura being under Syaoran, as he gave her little pecks down her neck. Then he stopped and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Come on, lets go," he whispered.

They entered Syaoran's apartment kissing and fumbling with the door.

Syaoran pulled away and said, " I really do have to talk to you so listen." Sakura looked into his eyes and knew she wouldn't like this.

Syaoran went down on his knee, took Sakura's habd and said, "Sakura i'm sorry but i'm going to need to return home again."

"But why? You said you could stay." Sakura asked in despair.

"Something has come up, something urgent. But will you please wait for me again?" he asked. Sakura was crying now and just nodded a yes. Syaoran took out a gold ring with diamond pedals on it.

"To Sakura, my one and only dream," he read and put it on her ring finger.

"Look at this and remember i'll always come back to you," he said and kissed her hand. When he stood up Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. They somehow found their way to the bedroom and Syaoran continued to her. He worked his way down her neck.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a start. She guessed because it was raining outside and there was lightning.

_**I remember stormy weather, the way the sky looks when it's cold. **_

_**And you were with me content with walking, so unaware of the world.**_

Sakura curled up in the comforter wanting to cuddle up with Syaoran and noticed no one was there.

_**Please don't drive me home tonight, 'cause I don't want feel alone. **_

_**Please don't drive me home tonight, 'cause I don't wanna go.**_

Sakura panicked and jumped up again. She spotted a rose and a note on the dresser.

_**Tuesday morning in the dark. **_

_**I was finding out who you were.**_

She opened the note very distraught and read,

_'Morning Blossom, I'm sorry to just leave you like this but my plane was really early. Remember that I love you and wait for me __-Syaoran_'

_**I took your picture while you were sleeping and then I paced around the room.**_

_**If I had known then that these things happen, **__**would they have happened with you? oh...**_

Sakura went mute and just looked at her ring. She got up and grabbed her clothes, then made the bed.

_**Please don't drive me home tonight, cause I don't wanna feel alone.**_

_**Please don't drive me home tonight, cause I don't wanna go.**_

She stepped into the bathroom, turned on the shower and took a look in the mirror.

_**Tuesday morning in the dark.**_

_**I was finding out who I was.**_

Sakura broke down as soon as she was under the water. She couldn't believe Syaoran had left her again and especially after last night, it was hard.

_**And if you turned around to see me and I was gone oh**_

_**you should of looked outside you'r window**_

_**cause the sun was coming up **_

_**the sun was coming up!**_

Sakura took one last into the apartment and gave a sigh. She closed the door, locked it and slowly walked away holding the rose.

_**Please don't drive me home tonight, cause I don't wanna feel alone!**_

_**Tuesday morning,**_

_**In the dark.**_

_**We were finding out who we are!**_

_**Tuesday Morning, in the dark**_

_**oh**_

_**We were finding out who we are,**_

_**Who we are**_

_**Oh whoa oh whoa**_

_**who we are**_

_**oh whoa**_

_**who we are**_

Yes I know that was so mean but if u read my profile there is alot of angst for drama but i almost always give a happy ending (hey avril's song lol) the song at the end is Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branch- cya next chapter and be nice if u'r gonna review


	2. He's back, but what the hell!

An— So sorry for updating so very late. This chapter was originally chapter 4 cause I haven't written chapters 1-3 but hey why not just jump in and explain later . if anything get confusing just let me know! Enjoy...

**C**hapter 1

The night Sakura and Syaoran made love, they had been 15 and it's been 3 years so now there 18. So many things had happen to the two that neither knew of and wouldn't for a little while more. Three long years, three long painful years and things weren't going to get better so soon.

It was a nice Thursday morning near the end of March and Sakura was just leaving school. All of sudden, two limousine pulled up in front of the school and Sakura just stood there watching. She gasped when she saw who stepped out of the first limousine. It was Li Yelan! And who came out of the second limousine almost killed her. Li Melin, Hirragazawa Eriol, and then Li Syaoran with some girl on his arm. Sakura was trying very hard to stay calm. Ten motorcycles pulled up a minute later and joined Syaoran. Sakura just noticed that Yelan was heading towards her with the others following. When they stopped in front of her, Yelan and Eriol were smiling, the unknown girl looking smug, Syaoran emotionless, and Melin looking pissed. " Mrs.Li, it's nice to see you. What brings you here?" Sakura asked remembering to be polite. "Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you too and you're the reason I'm here." Sakura was shocked ' why me?' she thought. " You see I..." but Yelan was interrupted by a voice calling Sakura. Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo heading their way. " Sakura you wont believe what happened." But she stopped seeing Yelan. " Oh Mrs. Li, sorry to interrupt and it's nice to see you again." She greeted. Yelan said hi and told her to go on. " Ok well Mina's group sent in our song so now the judges are saying we copied them and to send in a new song." She said all in one breath. " We could send in mirror, mirror." Sakura told her and she agreed. But then " How's it going cheaters." Came Mina's voice. " I'm looking at them so you tell me." Sakura shot back. That finished her off since she drove away. Sakura turned to Yelan and apologized so she could continue. " Yes well you should know that my family is very powerful and we run the underground night wolves system." Sakura gasped learning this knowing about the night wolves system. The night wolves system was a chain of people almost like a gang. They run things secretly and even harbor assassins and also have some power over the presidents all over the world. Sakura was damn well shocked but quickly started steaming seeing the girl on Syaoran's arm nuzzle his neck. " Anyway, we need your help because lately there has been a power struggle between us and our rivals who have started attacking us. So will you?" Sakura didn't know what to say and looked at Tomoyo who was just as stunned. " I um.." She stuttered. " Oh wait, I'm sure you remember my son, niece, and Eriol. But let me introduce this lovely girl. Her name is Lisa, Syaoran's fiancé. He chose her himself and I'm glad she's joining the family." Sakura was ready to collapse, she was so confused. But somehow she was able to mutter a hello and the girl said hi. She saw Syaoran hug her from behind and kiss her neck. It hurt, as if she was being burned alive. " Well Mrs. Li I don't know." But then despite herself at the moment, she remembered all the times Syaoran and Melin helped her. With a sigh she said ok just hoping she didn't regret it. " Great! I'll be sending these four to join your class. They will tell you what you need." Yelan said. " Um ok. Well I have to go. Nice to see you again." Sakura said then turned to Syaoran and others. " I'll see you in class." And with that she walked to her car. Tomoyo was worried because she too saw Syaoran's affections for the girl. She walked to her car that was parked next to Sakura's. She saw Sakura trying not to cry and looking confused at the same time. But Tomoyo was just as confused. " So your coming to my house now? The others should be there waiting." She asked. But Sakura just nodded and they left.

They got to Tomoyo's not long after. Sakura still had that look on her face. " What's wrong Sakura? Did something happened?" asked Rika. " No. so how are we going to divide the song?" asked Sakura, though her voice cracked. " Well we will all sing the chorus. Chiharu and Tomoyo will sing the first verse. Rika and Sakura will sing the second verse. While I sing the bridge and of chorus the pre-chorus's are included." Naoko explained to them. " So lets start!" stated Chiharu, who for some reason was very happy.

(AN: this song is Mirror, Mirror by M2M)

Chiharu- **why don't I like the girl I see?**

**The one who's standing right in front me**

**Why don't I think before I speak?**

**I should have listened to that voice inside of me**

Tomoyo- **I must be stupid**

**Must be crazy**

**Must be out of my mind**

**To say the kind of things I said last night**

All- **Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall**

**You don't have to tell me**

**Who's the biggest fool of all**

**Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me**

**Bring my baby back to me**

Sakura- **why did I let you walk away?**

**When all I had to do was say I'm sorry**

**I let my pride get in the way**

**And in the heat of the moment I was to blame**

Rika- **I must be stupid**

**Must be crazy**

**Must be out of my mind**

**Now in the cold light of the day I realize**

All- **chorus**

Naoko- **bridge**

**If only wishes could be dreams**

**And all my dreams could come true**

**There would be two of us standing here in front of you**

**If you could show me that someone that I used to be**

**Bring back my baby to me**

All- **chorus**

After the trial run they sang the song with the music, then each by themselves. They were sitting in the living room watching TV and eating snacks. Sakura couldn't get Syaoran and that girl out her head. So she decided to leave and just said bye. As she was getting in her car, she called home. " Hey Kaijuu." Came Touya's voice over the phone. " Hi I'll be home late so thought you and dad should know." She replied dully. " What's wrong? You didn't even yell when I called you kaijuu., do you…" he was cut off by Sakura hanging up the phone. Sakura turned on an intersection, parking her car at the bottom of a hill. She climbed it and sat overlooking the beach, taking off her ring.

' I can't stand that laugh, or her!' Melin shouted in her head at dinner. But she had enough and abruptly stood up. " May I be excused, I'm just not that hungry." She lied, but got a nod from Yelan. Melin left to go upstairs and immediately got in the bath. Since they had got home she had tried to forget that look on Sakura's face. That hurt and confused expression. She felt sorry for her, for the pain. Melin got out of the tub before she pruned. She didn't feel like staying home and listening to Lisa laugh the night away. Or something else she didn't ever want to hear again. She put on a jeans pants and a red tang top and tied her hair in a messy bun. As she got downstairs, she stated she was going for a drive. She didn't want any part of the night wolves system though she wasn't given a choice. But she feels like it's somewhat an adventure and she wants to live it. As Melin turned on a intersection, she saw Sakura's car parked at the bottom of a hill. Parking hers next to Sakura's, she got out and climbed the hill.

" Can I sit here?" asked a voice Sakura knew well. " It's not my land Melin." She replied so Melin sat down. They were silent for a while, then Sakura spoke. " Why? Why did he ask me to wait if he wouldn't?" she whispered, but Melin heard all the same. " I'm not totally sure. All he said was when he got home, things had never felt so real." Sakura felt a tear run down her face as she sat fiddling with her ring. " To Sakura, my one and only dream- Syaoran" she read off the ring. It was gold and had pedals on it in diamonds. She stood up and just looked over the beach into the water. " I guess I was just a dream." She said and turned to go, dropping the ring to the ground. Melin didn't watch her go, she couldn't. as she too was leaving she picked up the ring and sighed.

AN: Well what do you think review and let me know - l8ter 


	3. school day and cutting

An: Thank you for the reviews from spiritgirl709, pinaygrrl, sakura-jr17, and moonlightbunny. I'll try to make it longer but most of the chapters are already written so I'll see what I can do. Oh well next part ………

Oh stupid me I forgot the disclaimer—The characters of Card Captor Sakura do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP

**C**hapter 2

Sakura had just arrived at school and was parking. All through the night, what Melin said had ran through her mind. But she still couldn't understand. She was starting to stress on what happened because of all her emotions. After Syaoran left, Kero and Yue taught Sakura how to control her powers. When he had learned all she could, Kero advised her to put him back in the book until he was needed. Even Yue has locked himself back in Yukito, who seemed not to mind. Sakura had been in a daze since she woke up. Not eating, drowning out peoples voices, and never looking where she's going. Her father and brother had been worried about her this morning, but she said nothing was wrong and just left.

As soon as Sakura stepped into the classroom Lisa was in her face. " Come on already you take to long to get to school." Lisa said. Sakura just let her drag her over to Syaoran, Eriol, and Melin. " You'll follow us to our place after school for a meeting and eat lunch with us." Syaoran said. Sakura couldn't believe this, not a hi, hello, good morning, just an order! 'Does he have to sound so cold with me? We could try to be friends again.' She thought but only mumbled an ok. When she turned to sit in her desk Chiharu and Rika were looking at her. They had heard Syaoran and were wondering what was going on. The girls walked over and said good morning but only Melin answered verbally and the others just nodded. Rika sat in front of Sakura before the bell rang to talk. " Why did Syaoran talk to you like that and where's you're ring?" she asked noticing it's absence. When Rika had said ring, Syaoran and Melin had heard and looked over. " 1, I don't know, and 2, it's somewhere." Was Sakura's reply. Rika knew something was wrong but would ask her later because the bell had rung. Sakura didn't pay much attention in class and didn't say anything when Tomoyo came. She was silent and non-Sakura like that was how her friends would describe her at the moment.

Lunch came all to soon and Lisa dragged Sakura out of the classroom. They sat down where Eriol, then Syaoran joined them. Syaoran and Eriol started explaining about their rivals who called themselves snake fang, but Sakura was drowning them all out. It seemed that her brain was still on shutdown from last night. The boys were done explaining and were just eating lunch. Sakura noticed Syaoran and Lisa making out and that clicked in her brain. That's when it jump started and she wanted to throw up. " It's not as bad as you think." Eriol said. But Sakura just wanted a bathroom, so she got up and ran. When she reached the bathroom she vomited and started shaking. 'Not again! Please not again!' Sakura pleaded to her mind as she fell to the floor shaking.

Naoko and Chiharu had followed Sakura to the bathroom to make sure she was alright. They saw her shaking and Chiharu ran back outside. " Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Chiharu yelled as she approached. " Where's Sakura's medication? She's shaking!" she said in a panic. Tomoyo looked around and then dashed to the tree Syaoran and the others were under. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's lunch bag to get the medication. " It's not here, check the locker!" she yelled back. ' This is not good, she shouldn't be shaking now.' Tomoyo thought. She ran with Chiharu to the locker and Rika, Eriol, Melin, Syaoran, and Lisa followed. " Um what's going on?" Lisa asked, She thought they were wasting time. " Sakura." Was all Chiharu mumbled, before rushing to the bathroom. Tomoyo, Rika, and Melin also went inside but Lisa didn't care enough to go too. What Melin saw made her worried. Sakura was on the floor shaking uncontrollably, making her body jerk. She was covered in a cold sweat and had tears running down her face. Rika went to the sink and got water. Naoko picked up Sakura's head and put the tablets in her mouth. Then Chiharu put the water to her lips and let the water fall into her mouth. They waited what must be 30 minutes before Sakura stopped shaking and passed out.

" W..Why did that happen to her?" Melin asked. He was scared because she had never seen that happen to Sakura. " We think she'll explain to you when she's able." Tomoyo said. Melin stumbled out of the bathroom looking really shocked. Syaoran caught her as her legs gave way and she fell. A minute later the girls came out carrying Sakura. They took her all the way outside and laid her on the grass. " What the hell happened to her?" Syaoran yelled. But nobody cared to answer so they just stared at Sakura. " Look she's getting up." Rika stated. " Don't bother to get up, you'll just get a blood rush to you're brain." Naoko said angrily. " What the hell is you're problem?" Sakura asked. " You! Why didn't you take the medication?" Naoko yelled. Sakura just grunted and still tried to sit up. " Did you forget all of us were at you're appointments." Chiharu said, but she was calm. " Look they had stopped so I didn't think the medication was necessary." Sakura said, lying back down. " Sakura, what happened?" Melin asked, coming out of Syaoran's hold. Sakura gave the others a look that said 'she knows?' " She saw you, you're going to have to tell her." Said Tomoyo. " Yeah come on, I'm still you're friend and someone to trust. You had me terrified so start talking." Melin preached. Sakura cracked a smile and lunged at Melin, giving her a huge hug. " Later Melin. Now don't we have class." Sakura said, letting go. " Again, what the hell happened?" Syaoran asked, but they all refused to answer. " Hello! Syaoran asked you a question, twice! Show respect and answer him!" Lisa said, with a hint of anger in her voice. Sakura stood up, and then turned to her and said, " No one will answer because it's non of his damn concern." Then walked off. The others quickly followed her and stopped her in her tracks. " Where ever you're going must be home." Rika stated firmly. Sakura gave a pout, but no one fell for it. " Fine! I'll go home!" Sakura said, mumbling on the way to the car.

" What are you doing home squirt? Did you catch my cold?" asked Touya as Sakura came through the door. " No." was her simple reply. " Ok, first you don't eat this morning, and now you're home early. Sit, talk, and don't argue." Touya commanded. " Look I just didn't take my medication and had a little shake." So with that, she ran upstairs and shut the door.

Sakura reached under her bed and pulled out a box. She set it on her bed and went to her closet. Then she changed into worn out clothes and put on her webcam. She grabbed the box and sat in front of the computer. She adjusted the webcam and pressed 'RECORD' " Well new news to pour out on this recording." She spoke while opening the box. She pulled out a razor blade and looked at it fondly. (An- warning, Sakura is about to act all suicidal a little) " He's back, Li Syaoran is back." With that she took a swipe at her arm, cutting it. " But here's the kicker. He has a fiancée, who he chose himself." She took another swipe; " He hasn't talked to me about it but I guess 'US' wasn't real!" and she made a more aggressive swipe, cutting deep. " He's cold again, just talking about business. Oh yeah! His mother asked me to help with the night wolves system that they run because of problems a rival is causing." She made a last swipe and dropped the razor. Blood fully covered her arm as she started crying. Then she started laughing but it turned to a giggle. " Wow and his fiancée is so… just her. So much blood and I feel fine. Or is it cause I'm numb? Reminds me of the evanescence and the song tourniquet. Maybe I'll play it when and if I end my own life, I don't see how anyone needs me." With that, she stopped the video and went to clean her cuts. She bandaged them after and put on a long sleeve shirt. Touya had gone out so she slipped downstairs and grabbed a banana. After she ate it, she lied down to rest and heal.

An- well another chapter, I hope none of you minded the part with Sakura cutting herself. Now don't worry things will get better…eventually. Now I need you guys to help with3 decisions.

#1- just pick A or B, it will decide the fate of Lisa( srry can't say what the options are)

#2- should I put in the snakefang (rival gang) part in chapter 4 or 5

&

#3- should i change the drama rating to angst

thanx and hope u give me good reviews l8ter

GaiazHeart


	4. Moving in

**C**hapter3

Sakura woke up late the next morning, but it was a Saturday so no school. Though she did have to do a lot of stuff with the girls that day. She went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet to take her medication. She had a shower and then dressed in a pink and white capris. Just as Sakura gets downstairs, the phone rings. " Moshi moshi, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Sakura answers. " Hey it's Tomoyo. The girls and I are on the way to help you pack. Oh and we told Meilin, she wants to move in with us." Said Tomoyo on the other line. " Sure she can it'd be fun to have her." Sakura said actually happy. " Ok see you in a bit." Tomoyo said before hanging up. Sakura went to the kitchen and decided to have a sandwich.

When she finished, the doorbell rang and she opened the door to see Tomoyo and the girls. They all rushed upstairs in a hurry to pack Sakura's stuff. As they were loading one of the cars Sakura's dad pulled into the driveway. " Hello Sakura, girls." Fujitaka greeted. "Hello Mr. Kinomoto." They said in reply to his greeting. " Here's the last box." Meilin said coming out of the house. She stopped when she saw Fujitaka and politely greeted him. He said hello back and then hugged Sakura seeing the girls were ready to leave. (An- there isn't going to be much of Sakura's dad or brother) the girls were moving in together into one of Tomoyo's family homes.

Before they got to there new home and unpacked they had to go to Meilin's to pack up her stuff since she was joining them. They got there not to long after and piled out of the car and followed Meilin up to the front doors. When Meilin opened the door you could see into the living room were everyone was watching TV or talking away on a cell. " Wait here I'm going to talk to aunty Yelan." Meilin said and then walked to the kitchen. " Well look who's here, hello girls." Said Eriol. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the girls. Meilin came back to see everyone staring at the girls. " Jeez, do you guys need binoculars to look at them more closely. Come on we have packing to do." Said Meilin as she headed upstairs with the others. It only took an hour and thirty minutes to pack Meilin's room. As they got downstairs Syaoran was blocking the doorway standing with his arms folded over his chest. " What is it Syaoran?" Meilin asked annoyed. " Exactly where are you going Meilin?" He asked firmly. " The girls are living together in one of Tomoyo's family homes and I'm moving in with them. So before you can object aunty Yelan already gave me permission. See you at school." Meilin explained and the moved Syaoran from in front the door. Naoko snickered as they past him.

The girls were singing and laughing on the way to the house. Meilin asked Tomoyo about what she was talking to Sakura about the day they arrived. " Oh all of us entered as a group in the MIYO, make it your own contest." Tomoyo said. " I heard of that contest back home. Sounds cool." Meilin said. Rika told her they were going to practice after dinner so she could listen in. The girls had chosen rooms ahead of time so they only needed to unpack once they had arrived. Sakura had made sure to place her box and bandages under the loose floorboard by the closet. She hooked up her laptop computer and set it to burn her videos onto cd. While the computer did that, Sakura packed away her clothes. She was done unpacking early but wouldn't leave her room till the computer was done. ' Might ass well finish my homework' she thought, falling onto her bed. " Beep beep" woke Sakura up since she had fallen asleep. It was the computer saying it had finished its task. She took out the cds, labeled them and then placed them in the box under the loose floorboard. She smelt food and wondered who was cooking. When she got downstairs the girls were in front the TV with a plate. " Hey Sakura, your foods in the oven." Naoko told her. Sakura was thankful they even saved her some. " What are you watching?" she asked as she sat down with them. " Will and Grace." Chiharu answered. As they had told Meilin they practiced mirror, mirror after dinner and Meilin thought they were great and kept praising them. The girls just dropped in bed and slept for school the next day.

An—I'm sorry again for the long update but I already had this chapter typed but it was on my old hard drive cause I got a new computer. My stuff on the old hard drive is supposed to be burned on to cd and I haven't gotten it yet so I just re-typed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Plz review

GaiazHeart


	5. Just Meetings

**C**hapter 4

A week had gone by and the girls had settled in nicely. As soon as they got through the door after school, Sakura rushed upstairs. Syaoran made it very clear that after school he would come get in 10 minutes. Why she cared, she didn't even know. Maybe it was spending time with him, I mean she still loved him. She changed out of her school uniform into a crisscross spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knees. The dress was of a dark beige with white swirls. Syaoran had said it was a business meeting. So Sakura was just dressing the part. Meilin came upstairs and did Sakura's hair in a messy bun. Meilin was also going to the meeting but a little later. She had dressed in a dressy black pants and a red shirt that doubled over at the elbows. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, neat, high ponytail. They didn't put on make up, just some lip gloss.

As Sakura got downstairs, Syaoran had just driven up in his BMW. She quietly got in and put on her seatbelt. Through out the whole drive, she wanted to say something but she didn't. Syaoran silently took looks at Sakura and admired her. ' I thought I didn't really love her.' He thought. Then he felt something on his heart loosen but then tighten. He stopped thinking of her at that moment. Though he still felt bad for just breaking things off the way he did and not explaining. But he didn't know what to do.

They pulled up in front of Ta Koj Ni's restaurant and got out. Syaoran walked up to the host with Sakura behind him. He told the man they were part of the Li party. The man nodded and led them through the restaurant. They stopped at a private part of the restaurant that Yelan had reserved. Syaoran and Sakura walked through the door and the talking inside stopped. Yelan stood up and said, " Gentlemen, you know my son, and the lady next to him is the card mistress. Sakura." Five out of the ten men stood up to shake Sakura's hand. She sat down next to Syaoran who sat on Yelan's right. " Sakura I am sure Syaoran and Eriol have briefed you on our rival Snake Fang." Yelan stated and Sakura nodded. Meilin walked through the door and sat down next to Lisa. Sakura then noticed Lisa and Eriol in the room. " Well Togashi (Snake fang leader) is sending seven of his men to the MIYO contest." Yelan continued. " We need to bind two of those men. Sakura you'll be the only one close enough to bind them." Yelan spoke. " But how? I don't know any binding techniques." Sakura asked. " It's a simple spell and Syaoran will teach you after the meeting." Yelan stopped because dinner was being served. Sakura had ordered noodles, orange chicken, and sushi. Most of the men ordered stir fry and shrimp. Yelan had a creaser salad with wings. Lisa had the same, while Meilin hade fried rice with honey garlic wings. Syaoran and Eriol also had noodles but with fish. While everyone was waiting for dessert after dinner, there was talking. " Yelan, we may have found Togashi's power source." Said one of the men hanging up his cell phone. Yelan stopped talking to the man on her left and looked at the one who had just spoken. Actually everyone had stopped talking to hear the news. " There are two power build ups. One here in Japan and one home in China." Yelan gave a sigh and said, " I want the one here shut down and permanently." The man nodded and opened his cell phone again. " What could cause these build-ups?" asked Lisa. Sakura thought and got an idea for an answer. ' But what spell needs that much power?' she asked herself. " What's on you're mind mistress?" asked the man next to her. " Well I think I have an answer." Sakura said, causing everyone to look at her. She took a deep breath and explained. " The only thing I'm coming up with is a spell." The people in the room gave her questioning stares. " Someone is doing a spell that takes a lot of power. But they're making a mistake in their spell. So all the power they use for each try is forming together. That's where the build-ups are coming from." She finished with a sigh. Everyone seemed to ponder over this and then Eriol spoke up. " This makes sense but there would have to be two spell casters." The man on the phone hung up and dialed another number saying he'll do the research. " What spell takes that much power and who's got it?" Syaoran mumbled, though Sakura heard him. She was itching so bad to touch him, actually talk to him. But stupid Syaoran and completely blocked himself from her. Everything still hurt her heart and she didn't know how much more she could take. She stopped looking at him to see Lisa glaring at her.

Dessert came and went and so did everyone else. Syaoran went back to Sakura's house followed by Meilin, Eriol, and Lisa. He taught her how to do the binding spell in five minutes. Sakura agreed with Yelan, the spell was very easy indeed. " Do you guys want something to drink? Li, Hiiragazawa, Lisa?" Rika asked. She had stopped calling the boys Syaoran and Eriol. She felt she didn't know them anymore. Though she wouldn't say Lisa either if she knew the girls last name. They all politely declined and said they were just leaving. Eriol gave Sakura a disk and left behind the others. " Well I know you guys have a meeting of your own so goodnight and wake me up before ten please." Meilin said as she walked upstairs.

" Ok first on the agenda is what are we going to wear?" Chiharu asked. " I picked out my one strap lime green tank top with my black dress pants." Answered Naoko. " I'm going to wear my yellow cutie 55 off the shoulder top and jean pants." Chiharu said. " I think I'll wear my black jean capris with the matching jacket and a pink tank top." Sakura said after thinking. " I'll wear my orange halter and beige pants." Rika said. And Tomoyo said she'd wear her purple tube top and jeans. They all agreed on the others outfit. They did a line check, but it was getting late. They all said goodnight and went to bed.

When Sakura however went to her room, Meilin was there waiting and Tomoyo behind her. They followed Sakura into her room and she gave them looks. She turned to her computer to see her video playing on mute. The loose floorboard was out and her box and bandages were on the computer chair. Tomoyo closed the door and walked to Sakura giving her a hug. Meilin joined them and Sakura realized she was crying. " I can't help it." She said and collapsed. The two girls stayed with her all night while she cryed.


	6. first performance

**C**hapter 5

The girls were rushing about early in the morning all about the house. They had to be at the auditorium for seven am for check in, yes it was the day of the MIYO contest and it was five am while it would take two hours to get there. Sakura was the last getting out of the house, grabbing Tomoyo's laptop and the disk Eriol gave her because she didn't get a chance to look at it last night. As she got through the door Lisa was in her face again like back at school. " Were coming to the contest so we'll follow behind you." She said and walked off. Sakura turned and locked the front door and set the alarm. " I'm going to ride with the others." Meilin told Sakura. She just nodded and hoped into Chiharu's mini jeep. On the road Sakura booted up Tomoyo's laptop and popped in the disk. She opened up the disk file and it presented her information about the two people she was to bind. Their names were Garnoah and Rykon. Rykon was the CEO of a top security company and Garnoah was a bank accountant, though both were in Togashi's council. The file also alerted her to there locations at the stadium and a picture. Sakura closed the laptop, took out the disk and memorized the information.

Tomoyo and Meilin hadn't the time to talk to Sakura about her …problem, they promised they would find time that day or the next. Lisa was chatting away to everyone in the car and severely annoying Meilin, though she was prepared and wearing earplugs to help catch up on sleep.

It seemed they had gotten to the stadium quickly ( to the regret of Meilin) and joined the line for check in while Yelan and the others went off to the side. Meilin walked over to get away from Lisa. " Hey! You know, you guys never told me the name of your group." Meilin stated. Rika giggled at something she over heard then answered with, " Evankeeince." Meilin gave the a look and said, " sounds nice but it's weird." And she laughed. Eriol called Meilin over cutting their conversation short." I'm so nervous." Said Sakura. " I'm not" Tomoyo replied. Sakura laughed and said, " Now why would you be? You were performing since elementary and stop taping me already." That made everyone laugh but Tomoyo just gave a 'hmph'. Soon they checked in and were told to join everyone for breakfast.

While the girls went to eat, Yelan sended everyone to their postions to wait for Togashi's men. Meilin and a boy named Aushi were sent to watch Sakura. Meilin told Aushi to follow her as she passed people in the cafeteria and sat next to the girls. " Hey Meilin, what are you doing in here?" Tomoyo asked. " I have to watch over Sakura with him, his name is Aushi. Aushi this is Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and you know Sakura." Meilin introduced and everyone said hi. " Put this on mistress." Aushi said as he handed Sakura a pink choker with a butterfly. " We can mind read to you through it." He explained to her. Sakura nodded then looked at it carefully before placing it around her neck. Breakfast all but lasted two hours, and then there was an announced practice session. All competitors were given a room for practice and Meilin and Aushi still followed the girls. This is how the day was set up:

7-8am-check in

8-10am-breakfast

10-12pm-practice

12-2pm-lunch

2-4pm- more practice and meet and greet

4-6pm-rest and relaxation

6-9pm-all 35 groups perform

During practice the girls worked on their tones and notes. Sakura tried to take advantage of the mind link and tried to listen in on Syaoran's thoughts but she figured his was blocked. She gave a sigh of frustration and then heard someone talk to her. ' What's the matter cute little half daughter? Is someone ignoring you?' they chuckled. It was Eriol. ' Don't call me that I'm not little and you're also kind of ignoring me.' Sakura shot back. ' Haha she makes a point freak.' Meilin laughed out. ' I can also call you my cute little descendant Meilin.' Eriol smirked. ' Grr don't call me that and shut up!' Meilin yelled as she took off her ankle bracelet, which was like Sakura's chocker. Sakura laughed out loud and when the others gave her a look she explained.

Syoaran had heard the conversation that just took place and understood what they were talking about he felt a little guilty. Lisa had also listened in on the conversation but didn't get it. " Who was Eriol talking about?" she asked looking up at Syaoran. " I don't know." He lied. They were hidden in a corner of the auditorium (where the stage is). Lisa was leaning against Syoaran and they had been making out before they heard the conversation. " Do you think seven brides maids are too much?" asked Lisa " Let me see the list and I'm taking out the ones I don't like." Syaoran told her. " Haha funny." Lisa said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. One of Togashi's men entered the room so they broke apart and did there job.

It was lunch now but Sakura wasn't going to get to eat. Apparently one of her targets just entered the building and she as chasing him all over the halls. Everyone was giving her directions through the mind link sending her this way and that. She was supposed to bump into him and he would feel her aura and want to take her powers. So he would start a conversation and she would say the binding spell and then Syaoran and a guy named Mayku would move in. so far so good, she had bumped into him and he was talking to her. When Sakura started talking everyone took off his or her links so as not to be caught in the spell. The guy kept on talking and Sakura started the spell. Sakura folded her hands together in the way of a priest and looked straight into her opponent's eyes. " These chains wrap around you're neck holding you to me. These chains hold you're hands giving you to me. These chains hold you're feet binding you to me" and then the man collapsed. The mans skin had changed to a gray almost silver colour and his eyes sparkling gold. Syaoran and Mayku ran out and placed a symbol on his forehead. Seconds later he disintegrated. " Can I go now? Because I only have an hour left." Sakura asked, she wanted to stay by Syaoran but didn't really have a choice. " Yes, we'll call you about you're second target." Syaoran said and so unemotionally. Sakura didn't want to blow up in anger so she walked away.

When she reached the room the girls were in they were sleeping and only Meilin and Aushi were still awake. Sakura dropped down on a beanbag and Meilin walked up to her. She handed Sakura a plate with Caesar salad, potatoes, rice and shish kabobs. " The girls and I saved you lunch." Meilin told her. " Arigato." Sakura mumbled. When she finished eating she had thirty minutes to warm up and no time to rest. As she was warming up Naoko woke up and practiced with her. Then everyone else woke up and the contestants were called to get ready. The girls quickly changed into other clothes, but not before kicking out Aushi. Out of the thirty-five contestants the girls were number twenty-three. When they got back stage, for the first time all day they saw Mina and her group. It seemed like she also saw them because she walked over in their direction. " I can't believe they still let you in the competition." Mina said and her friends snickered behind her. " Well I can't believe they let you walk around outside the zoo." Chiharu said and walked past them. The girls laughed and followed Chiharu. They had been dealing with Mina and her friends for two years. Apparently at their school Mina and her group had been the most popular until Sakura and the girls showed up. Rika caught sight of Mina's number and they were going sixteenth. " I still can't believe she stole our song B!" Tomoyo said distraught.

Just as the second group was going Meilin told the others she needed to borrow Sakura. " You're second target is now being tracked." Aushi said. " Ok but this can't take long." Sakura said. The chase took her all the way to the other end of the building. By the time she had finished group twenty-one was performing. ' S!' she thought. ' What's wrong?' Yelan asked ' My group about to perform' Sakura thought hearing the pa call group number twenty-two. Sakura was struck with an idea and took out her cards. " Dash! Release and dispel!" Sakura yelled and left. She got there just as they were called. " Close Saku." Said Tomoyo as they walked out on stage. They started the song.

Chiharu: " Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you mean they were there when you got there! I don't wanna here you're B! I sent you to do a job and I expect you to do it right! Use whatever means you need to in order to get rid of the night waves. Don't bother calling back unless there is good news." The man angrily slammed down the phone and threw it off his desk. Before turning around in his chair to speak to his visitor. " Is everything alright father?" the visitor asked his father, Togashi. " Oh just the stupid, idiotic, demented and utterly repulsive night wolves have gotten in my way." Togashi spoke ferociously. His son smirked and looked at the map on the wall. " Father does this mean we'll have to look for the second source in Japan." Asked his son " It does seem that way." And Togashi gave a sigh. A very under dressed women walked in and started to massage Togashi's back giving him flirtatious looks. " Well why don't you let me take care of things in Japan for you. I'm sure I can get things done unlike Ryoku and Garnoah who by the way haven't been in contact all night." Togashi gave his son a look and saw what was in his eyes. He gave a jolly laugh and granted the request. " Boy you're more like me every day I'm proud of you Togeshi. But wipe that smirk off you're face and book you're flight." Togashi said before sending his son away. As the door closed and the women moved into his lap he thought, ' Togeshi, Togeshi, Togeshi. More like me..everyday' and he laughed, just laughed.

An- thank you to everyone who is reviewing once again I'm sorry for taking so long to post but I find I don't have the set of mind to I'm just going through something but I will start posting more. I have already started another ccs fic tell me what you think of the summary: Sakura and her friends go to a boarding school called Shasin's and everyone, I mean everyone is rich. So it's a normal occasion when royalty comes for dinner. Meilin's cousin and his friends join Shasin's. well now things get interesting but new founded facts make Sakura ask.. who am I?

Sorry I completely suck at summary's anyway it's called High Society and I won't be up for quiet a while. Next chapter- lets talk

Lyn: bout Sakura being weak she kind of is but there is a reason for that, one you guys don't know about yet. You might next chapter but I haven't decided yet. And her being dependent on Syaoran or hung-up on him I can't explain that but she just really misses him.

Thank you to – Lacus, Makayla, Sumaira(aka meilin -), kindflam3xhaust3d, Sakura-Moonlight, Lyn, Michael Bulaich and Kris(aka Melanie)


	7. Lets Talk

**C**hapter 6

The girls had a good performance and the judges especially liked them. They were on their way home and Sakura had drifted half asleep. Partly from waking up so early, not getting rest, using her powers, and blood lost. Yelan and the others went home so Meilin was riding with the girls. Meilin and Tomoyo had been looking after Sakura and they noticed one of her scars re opened and was bleeding. As soon as they got Sakura to her room they bandaged her wound. Sakura was fully asleep and deeply dreaming so the girls decided to talk to her tomorrow.

Sakura knew she was sleeping but also not. She visited this place often when she was meditating. " Hello Keroberous." Sakura said turning around and sure enough there was Keroberous. " Sakura what can I do to help? You're in so much pain." Keroberous said nuzzling her leg. Sakura sat down and tried to soothe her guardian. " I won't release you or Yue besides I thought you were enjoying you're nap." Sakura said creating some pudding for them. Kero jumped on her thankfully and said he was very much enjoying the nap. " But still Sakura there's got to be a way I can help." Kero pleaded. " No I won't trouble you." She said. " I should leave though it was great seeing you my friend." Sakura said getting up. " Same here and don't forget a video game next time." Kero said not that serious…ok maybe he was. Sakura laughed and then turned and walked away.

Now Sakura knew she was dreaming for she was standing in a beach house looking out over the balcony. She was hearing voices echo around her.

' Mommy'

'Mom'

'Where's dad'

' Help'

' Where are you?'

'Mom'

'Dad'

'Mom'

'Mom'

Sakura jumped awake scaring Tomoyo and Meilin. She noticed they were cleaning and bandaging a scar on her arm. ' It most of opened and bled' she thought. " What jumped you awake?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura gave a sigh and dropped back down on the pillow. " I had the most haunting dream" she started. " I was at a beach house looking out on the balcony. Then all of a sudden I was hearing voices of a little girl and boy. They were saying mommy, mom, where's dad? Help, where are you? Mom, dad, mom, mom." Sakura finished. Meilin didn't understand Sakura's dream. " Why would you dream that?" she asked. Sakura remembered that she had to explain what happened to her. " Meilin I'm going to explain something so listen."

( a/n- haha u thought I was gonna actually tell you lol srry but u'r gonna have to wait a little longer anyway continue)

Meilin hugged her and said over and over how sorry she was, while crying. Sakura made Meilin swear not to tell anyone and Meilin easily promised. The three girls just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. After a while Meilin asked, " Do the girls know about the cards?" " Yes" was her answer. Meilin shot up asking how this came about. Sakura and Tomoyo drifted into a flashback.

Tomoyo was dragging Sakura into the movie room. She stopped when she saw what was playing and who was watching it. On the screen, was playing when Sakura captured the water card. Who was watching, was Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko. " Oh my gosh." Both girls exclaimed.

" After that we had to explain and they think it's the coolest thing." Tomoyo finished and Meilin just laughed. She left the room and got the other girls out of bed to sleep in Sakura's room like a slumber party in their own house. They fell asleep laughing after 3 long hours and all comfortably relaxed.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin somehow all woke early. They went downstairs to make breakfast. But Tomoyo and Meilin thought it was a good time to have another talk. " Sakura how long have you been cutting yourself?" Tomoyo decided to ask. Sakura stopped cutting the green pepper and took a breath. " Since...Well since_** it** _happened. But they were tiny slits." She replied. " If the seizures don't kill you then this will! " Tomoyo yelled. " Sakura it doesn't really help. It doesn't get you anything, explain anything, or bring anything back." Meilin tried to reason. " It does help! It keeps me in line! In control!" Sakura yelled. " If I don't cut, don't feel pain then I could be overwhelmed and hurt someone. I probably wouldn't stop!" She said through tears. The others were on the stairs listening and came down. " Do you really believe you would hurt someone other than yourself?" Chiharu said. Sakura looked up to see the girls. She nodded and slid to the floor. The girls just hugged her and promised to try and make her life so much less painful. Sakura soon recovered and they continued with breakfast. They wanted to see Sakura laughing, so the whole time they worked to make her laugh, they succeeded.

An- ok I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO LAZY! I'm making an effort now and will start typing the next chapter tomorrow..hopefully. so anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story and it's so short today cause I had to cut out some. So please review and cya soon.


	8. Water Play

Chapter 7 

The girls had decided to go to the beach for much needed down time. But by " coincidence" Yelan and her night wolves were there too. When Lisa had called over to Meilin the girl almost ran back to the car. " Do you like her?" whispered Chiharu to Meilin. The girl shook her head no and started to weep and the others just laughed. Meilin covered her ears trying to block out the sound of Lisa calling her. Then she saw a hand in front over her holding headphones and as she saw the Cd player she grabbed the headset. She gave a sigh of contemptment when she couldn't hear Lisa and just the music.

They started to lay out there stuff instead of going over to join the night wolves. The girls were playing beach volleyball but Sakura and Meilin weren't.

" I'm over this I'm tired of living in the dark can anyone see me down here." Meilin sang and Sakura joined her.

" The feelings gone there's nothing left to lift me up back into the world I know."

Meilin stopped singing to ask a question. " How did you cover your cuts?" she asked Sakura in wonder.

" A spell Yue taught me." Sakura replied.

"Oh yea! What happened to the stuffed animal and Yue?"

" They trained me and then said I should seal them until I need them."

" Did they know?" Meilin inquired about what she was told the previous night.

" Not really they know a fact but nothing of what happened after. Sometimes I talk to Kero on the level plain. Him and Yue know I'm hurting but they think its cause Syaoran left." Sakura said and Meilin nodded in understanding. They joined the volleyball game for a while. Then Tomoyo and Sakura decided to go for a swim it was getting hot. In the water they raced, splashed and dunked. Tomoyo said she was going to get a wrap for her hair and left the water.

" Why did Meilin ignore me?" Lisa asked.

" She probably didn't hear you." Eriol said watching Tomoyo walk out of the water. Lisa gave a humph and thought, ' is she why Kaho left Eriol' as she watched him watch Tomoyo. Syaoran observed all this but just kept quiet and he tried not to think too much about Sakura or anything in their past. When ever he did though there would be this sharp pain in his head. He did wonder if his mother knew anything about their past relationship. She probably did but then again maybe not. Syaoran didn't know how he would feel if his mother knew but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura give a surprise yelp and go under the water.

Sakura tried to pull out of what ever held her in their grasp but the grip it had on her was too strong. She tried looking around but couldn't see a thing.

' I need to call the light card' she thought

. Just as Sakura grabbed her key, the creature's tail whipped her in the side of the head. She dropped the key and tried to scream but got whipped in the head again. Then she felt the grip on her leg loosen and felt someone grab her from behind. She was out of the water took a deep breath. Apparently Syaoran had seen her go under and when she didn't come back up he went in after her. Sakura remembered she didn't have the star key and jumped up. Syaoran told her to layback down but Sakura rushed head first into the water. Meilin was worried so she followed and Syaoran went in after them. Sakura swam as deep as she could looking for the key.

' Where is it? I still need it' she thought.

Something pulled her leg and she turned to see Meilin and Syaoran following behind her. Then something slammed into her but she still couldn't see what it was. Syaoran noticed and conjured a fire ofuda for light (all spells are water proof hehe) and saying that really helped was an understatement. Because at the exact angle Syaoran held the ofuda Sakura spotted the key. But she didn't spot the tail that swung at her back again. This sent her plum edging deeper but to her advantage because now she could reach the key. Sakura unleashed the key and summoned water light and sword. She then saw the one-headed three-eyed two-mouthed monster that attacked her. Apparently Meilin had learned more magic because when she was close enough she summoned dagger that she stabbed into the monsters middle eye. Syaoran attacked next slitting its neck open and they watched as the monster just disappeared. Sakura signaled to Syaoran and Meilin to follow her out. As they got out of the water Syaoran immediately began a rant but Chiharu decided to put a stop to his ranting (it's really annoying when ppl rant).

" Will you STOP!" She yelled and then continued.

" Look we came here to relax and not socialize with you. We didn't ask for what ever troubled just occurred and you have no authority over Sakura so stop yelling at her." Sakura gave Chiharu and appreciated look and went to collect her stuff, she just wanted to sleep now. While she was packing to leave Lisa once again was up in her face.

" You are so disrespectful Mistress." She said with a snarl.

" Look Lisa, could you back out of my space before your forced out of my way." Sakura warned.

" Don't threaten her Sakura or you'll find me threatening you." Syaoran said as came up to Lisa's side. Now Sakura wasn't just sad but majorly pissed.

" Li number1 I wasn't talking to you. Number 2 I didn't threaten her I warned her. And 3 you will never be able to lay a hand on me no matter how hard you try (dry lol)." And with that she turned and left to her car and speeded out to home.

" Damn Li what the hell is wrong with you!" Rika yelled.

" Don't yell at him Rika." Eriol warned.

" Stay out of this Hirragazawa." Tomoyo warned back.

" Don't even talk to Eriol he lost Kaho because of you." Lisa yelled at Tomoyo and saw the look of surprise that crossed her face.

" What makes you think she cares?" Naoko said.

" Everyone shut up already it's giving me a headache lets just go please." Chiharu slightly commanded, she could see the anger building and needed to avoid it. The girls packed up to leave and headed to the cars when,

" Don't walk away from this argument." Syaoran commanded.

" You know very well Kinimoto should of showed more respect to me and Lisa and so should you." He said.

Then Tomoyo stopped, dropped her things and waked over to Syaoran. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

" You wouldn't say any of that if you knew." Then Tomoyo walked back to her things and her and the girls left. Syaoran just stood there and let the girls go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Neon lights flickered around the room and the music was loud and furious while the dancers went wild on the dance floor. A group of 5 guys walked through the club heading upstairs carrying and air of danger around them. Everyone stepped out of their way as they passed and tried not to stare for fear of getting shot. They reached the vip room and the front man opened the doors.

" Togeshi hunny what took you so long." Said a girl in a mini tube dress with a split in the side up to her hip (eww the dress is already short). She walked up to Togeshi and kissed him all the while showing off ** cough **her assets **cough **

" Lisa darling how was your day at the beach? Did our Card Mistress get in any trouble?" he asked her while leading her down stairs.

" Of course now dance with me I haven't seen you in so long and Syaoran isn't here." She said with a smirk as they danced in the center of the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

An- HI! SEE I TYPED THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT'S POSTED! You should all be very proud of me I DID IT! Ok, ok so what did you think? Things are definitely gonna get hostile mwuahaha I'm evil lol. I just noticed while typing this I made Syaoran really pig headed but the girls brought him down lol anyway hope you enjoyed and see u next chapter. Review plz!


	9. Birthday's

Chapter 8

_' Ring..ring..ring'_

" Mmm hello?" mumbled Rika as she was woken up by the phone.

" Hello is this the residence of group Evankeeince from the competition Make It Your own?" said the voice on the phone.

" Yes!" Rika screamed in excitement.

" Well I'd like to congratulate the group Evankeeince on making it to the second round."

Rika gave the person a quick hold on, dropped the phone and ran through the house screaming, in the process waking everyone else up. " Whoa Rika calm down what happen?" asked Naoko as she and the other girls came out of their rooms. " We made it into the second round of MIYO!" Rika screamed, running back to the phone with the girls following. Chiharu immediately put the phone on speaker and asked the lady if it was true. As soon as she introduced herself as one the judges and confirmed the yes, all the other girls started screaming.

" Girls calm down please!" said the lady. The girls did as she asked and sat around the phone. " Now as you made it into the second round, you get the luxury of having you're song recorded and released publicly as a single." The girls held there breathe as the lady continued. " Because of our hectic schedule, I was wondering if you girls would be up to recording today?"

" YES!" the girls screamed out. After that they discussed details about how they have their own studio and etc.. " Sakura can you believe we made it and that the producer is coming in an hour." Chiharu exclaimed as her and Sakura made breakfast. " Yea it's great." Sakura answered.

It wasn't long before an hour passed and the producer showed up. They started to record immediately and of course Tomoyo made a video out of the event. Through out the whole morning, no one said that specific thing they should to Sakura. No one said Happy Birthday. Sakura understood that with the producer and all, they might not remember. Soon the producer left and Sakura stayed behind in the studio. She sat down infront of the piano and started to play, then sing.

_" I remember everything from the day we first met to the day that you left. And I know you don't remember me." _

Sakura trailed off as Rika came through the door. " Sakura were going out for lunch you coming?" she asked, " No I think I'll stay here." She told her and went up to her room.

" I bet Sakura thinks we've forgotten her birthday" Rika said, as her and the girls walked through the mall. " Well wont she be surprised when we take her out for dinner." Naoko said. " Ok well let's split up to get her presents and then meet up for lunch." Tomoyo suggested.

'Oh I got to get Sakura this' Chiharu thought as she saw a rose quartz diamond choker.

'Sakura will adore this for sure.' Thought Tomoyo as she saw twin teddy bears bearing the sign ' My best friend' with picture slots and an arrow pointing to each other.

'This will look great on Ying Fa' thought Meilin as she saw a pinkish swirled red off the shoulder top, with a matching skirt.

'Sakura did say she needed new blades' Rika thought as she looked at the latest roller blades.

'Sakura's always writing lyrics' Naoko thought as she looked at a writing kit.

The girls met up at the malls food court and talked about what they brought. They ate and headed back home. On their way out the mall they passed Syaoran and Lisa and visibly frowned.

Sakura had just woken up from her nap when she heard the girls return. Sakura didn't leave her room though and just went back to sleep. When she woke up the second time it was 6 o'clock in the evening. As she went downstairs it was pitch black.

" SURPRISE!"

The girls yelled as Sakura flicked on the lights. " Oh my gosh what's the occasion?" Sakura asked being totally clueless. " For you're birthday of course, did you forget?" Tomoyo asked with disbelief. " No but I thought you guys did." Sakura answered as she hugged them. " Go get dress, were taking you out for dinner. " Naoko said. Sakura nodded and went to go change.

_ 'Ding dong, ding dong'_ the doorbell rang and Chiharu answered it. " Hello! May we come in?" Lisa asked, and without waiting for an answer she walked in. Yelan. Syaoran, and Eriol entered after her nodding their greetings to each other of the girls. " Hello girls sorry for intruding. But anyway it's Lisa's birthday and were going out for dinner at Manetin and are inviting you all." The girls were in shock and just looked at each other. " Well Mrs.Li today is also Sakura's birthday and we were already taking her to Manetin." Tomoyo said. " Well we could combine our two parties. What do you think Sakura?" Yelan asked as Sakura came down the stairs. Sakura hesitated then made a decision. " That'd be okay Mrs.Li and happy birthday Lisa." Sakura answered. " Happy birthday to you too though I was probably born first." Lisa said as she latched on to Sakura's arm and started dragging her out the front door. Sakura looked back at the girls to see their looks of 'what do you think you're doing'. She just answered with her own look ' I didn't want to be rude to Yelan-san'.

Manetin was having an all you can eat buffet night. When they were all sitting around the table eating, Lisa wouldn't shut up about how happy she was to finally be 18 and blah, blah, BLAH.

Sakura excused herself to get more salad and Syaoran followed her. " Look, sorry for what happened yesterday at the beach I was just a bit touchy." He apologized. " Yea well whatever." Sakura replied not wanting to look at him. " I know you're angry so again I'm saying sorry." He said and took her hold of her hand. " Tomorrow I'll be doing more training with you and … Happy Birthday." He whispered and then walked back to the table. ' Thank you Syaoran' Sakura secretly smiled as she followed behind him. They had two separate cakes because Tomoyo had made one and opened presents. The evening might have actually been ok if Lisa had found the time to shut up and not talk about herself.

_" Where's mommy? Where's daddy?" cried out two voices in the early morning……._

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would type another one but I have a bad headache so maybe one before new years. Anyway hope you all enjoy the holiday! Happy x-mas and plz review -

-GaiazHeart


	10. His lips on mine

Chapter 9 

' Omg I can't believe were going to be training together.' Sakura thought as she sat silently in Syaoran's car. Syaoran was true to his word so he was going to train her. They didn't drive long and ended up at the forest near Penguin Park. Syaoran got out of the car first and walked off leaving Sakura to catch up.

" So… um…. What exactly are you teaching me Li?" Sakura asked but Syaoran ignored her and continued walking. ' Fine be a rude bastard' Sakura thought sulking. Five minutes later Syaoran stopped in the middle of the forest.

" I want to see how much control you have over the cards." Syaoran stated and took out his sword and got ready. " Fine be on you're toes." Sakura said taking out the key.

" Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" Syaoran gazed at Sakura and felt his pulse quicken.

' No Lisa is more gorgeous than her.' He thought a he dodge Sakura's attack.

" Shield!"

' No I love Lisa.'

" Lightning!"

' Lisa has the purest heart'

" Shadow"

' But still…'

" Alright enough." Syaoran said halting Sakura's attack. " So what do you think of my control?" Sakura asked sarcastically. " It was alright." Syaoran said with a smirk, and Sakura just rolled her eyes. " I know now that Meilin lives with you, she's taught you spells." Syaoran stated. " Yes but just energy power mostly." Sakura answered (an- think in dragonballz, the whole kamahamaha attack.). " Well lets practice those." And they began.

" Arghh!" Sakura yelled as she attacked Syaoran again. Syaoran dodged and sent his own energy power. Sakura avoided the attack and the blast hit the tree behind her. But Sakura didn't see the tree split and start to collapse. " Watch it Ying Fa!" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed her out of the way. They tumbled to the ground and started rolling down the small hill. They landed with Syaoran on top, both breathing heavy. They just stared at each other, at those eyes oh so familiar.

' Her eyes don't have that same look of life, but there still so captivating. She feels so…warm…and soft.' All this Syaoran thought and before he realized it, their faces were inches apart.

' Oh my gosh are we…' Sakura thought just before she felt lips upon her own.

It started sweet and slowly got deeper. Soon Sakura ended on top and gasped out of surprise, allowing Syaoran's tongue passage into her mouth. The truth be told they might not have ever stopped if it wasn't for the need of air. They stared at each other and thought 'Wow'. With that the skies opened up and rain started pouring down. " Um. Let's go we might get sick." Sakura said as she slowly got up and headed for the car.

" Yeah we should." Syaoran mumbled before a sharp pain flashed through his head.

' Damn that hurt more than before.' He thought and than followed Sakura.

' Oh my gosh we just kissed! Now I'll definitely not forget the taste of his lips. Or the feel of his body so close to mine. Though I seriously doubt this will happen again once he sees Lisa, unfortunately.' Sakura's thoughts stopped as they pulled up in front of her house.

They got out and walked up to the door. " Um… Saku…um Kinimoto," Syaoran stumbled looking for something to say and Sakura just blushed. Before either of them actually said something, Tomoyo burst the door open and grabbed Syaoran. " Li! Get in here and contain you over happy, perky, fiancé!" Tomoyo screamed as she dragged him inside, but Sakura stayed at the door. " What? Lisa's here, why?" Syaoran questioned. When they entered the living room, everyone was there including his mother.

" Syaoran!" Lisa squealed as she jumped on him almost knocking him to the floor.

" Whoa Lisa, are you ok? Is anything wrong?" Syaoran asked, checking her over.

" Well…" Lisa started, " do you want a little girl or boy?" Syaoran almost collapsed out of shock. " Do you mean… are you pregnant?" Syaoran asked and smiled when Lisa nodded yes. Syaoran spun her around and they laughed joyously.

Sakura over at the door quietly closed it and headed up stairs. Half way up she stopped at what Meilin just said. " Well this was expected considering what we hear from you're room." Meilin stated making Lisa and Syaoran blush. Sakura ran the rest of the way upstairs and slammed her door. Tomoyo and Meilin realizing the effect of what was just said on Sakura shared a look than ran after her. Syaoran and Lisa ran after them but the girls stayed downstairs worried but they knew not to go up.

When Sakura entered her room she went out of control. She grabbed her razor and furiously slashed at her arm. Sakura lost her footing and fell into the bathtub, covering it with blood. A minute later Meilin and Tomoyo burst through the bathroom door. Tomoyo turned back and told Syaoran and Lisa to stay outside the room though Syaoran didn't listen and followed them in. " Sakura! Are you alright?" he asked, just looking at Sakura covered in blood. Sakura raised herself out of the tub sprinkling the floor with blood. " Get out of my room!" she yelled but Syaoran didn't move and Sakura was losing more control by the minute. " Get out of my room!" she yelled again but this time things started floating around her. All the meanwhile she was dripping more blood. " Get out!" she screamed and this time she sent things flying at Syaoran. He dodged everyone but then a blast of power sent him flying out the door and down the stairs. " How could you!" Lisa screamed at Sakura. But she backed off when Sakura gave her a look that suggested she wanted to be next.

Chiharu stood over Syaoran at the bottom of the stairs and dropped a single ice cube on his head. " She did tell you to get out." Naoko stated from lounging on the couch. " Syaoran dear can you stand?" Asked Yelan. " Um…yea" he said. " Lucky." Rika mumbled. " Well good we need to go out and celebrate so get up." She said, and walked out the door. Yelan knew something was wrong and would look into it later. Syaoran silently stood up and followed the others accompanying his mother.

Sakura had locked herself in her room for two hours since Syaoran left. ' Knock, knock' " Sakura come on open the door." Chiharu pleaded. ' Click' Chiharu walked in to see Sakura getting ready. " Where are you going?" Chiharu asked. " Out" was her only reply and Sakura burst out the door and down the stairs. " Sakura wait up!" called Rika but she was already half way down the street on her blades.

" So Syaoran, you never answered my question. Would you like a girl or boy?" Lisa asked as her and Syaoran drove home from dinner. " Well it doesn't really matter I'm just happy were going to have a child." Syaoran answered. They pulled over at the river by Penguin Park to sit and chat. Lisa looked out the window and saw Sakura not to far from them. ' You'll never have him back.' Lisa thought as she took hold of Syaoran's hand. She had opened her window so Sakura could hear them.

Sakura looked up when she heard the voice of Lisa and turned to her left to see her and Syaoran sitting in a car. But before she could turn away she had the unfortunate luck of seeing Lisa reach over and tenderly kiss him. ' Too much right now it's too much.' Sakura thought before taking off towards the cliff.

Syaoran had noticed Sakura was near them and told Lisa he was going to talk to her. But the pain in his head staled him long enough for Lisa to kiss him. By the time they broke apart Syaoran saw Sakura head towards the cliff. He dashed out of the car after her, screaming her name. ' Please don't throw yourself over the cliff, please.' Syaoran thought while running.

Sakura stopped running and calmly walked to the cliff. She needed to think rationally but her mind was so fogged up. Sakura heard Syaoran calling for her and saw when he fell grasping his head. But she didn't stop, she felt as if she was in a trance. " Sakura." Someone or something called out. But she ignored it until she heard it call out again. Sakura looked up to see the image of her mother. Sakura strained to hear what she was saying because she just couldn't understand. She took that one last step over the cliff before she heard her mother scream in panic " STOP!" Sakura blinked before quickly calling out the fly card. She landed back on the cliff and breathed hard. " Sakura listen to me." Her mother spoke. " You need to gain control over you're emotions and stay strong." Sakura nodded that she heard and understood. " I must go but take care." Her mother whispered before disappearing.

" Sakura! Sakura! Are you ok?" Syaoran asked once he reached her. Syaoran led her away from the cliff and back to the river. " Li I said I was fine." Sakura said shrugging off his arm. " If you're sure." He mumbled. Lisa called him and he turned towards the car. Sakura took that moment and dashed to the main road to escape. After fifteen minutes she looked u pto the door of her old house and knocked.

An—YES I MADE IT! I'M POSTING THIS 13 MINUTES TO NEW YEARS SO HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!


	11. Revalations prt 1

Chapter 10

No one answered the door so Sakura just figured no one was home yet and went to the garden for the extra key. Sakura let herself in and like a drone, dragged herself up to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like no ones business.

Sakura woke to the sound of a continuous tick and then she realized where she was. She hadn't meant to show up back at her house but realized she hadn't really been talking with her dad and brother. Sakura took a quick shower and ventured downstairs to see no one was home yet. " Jeez you leave them for a while and it's a disappointment to learn they can't clean without you." Sakura said to herself looking around the family room. As she was cleaning the phone rang but she didn't reach it in time and the call went to the machine. " Hello Touya. When you get this message I'm just letting you know I wont be in till 10pm. Oh and have you heard from Sakura lately? Call me back if you need anything. Love you." **Beep**. Sakura stood staring at the answering machine. Just when she was going to turn away it rang again and went to the machine. " Hey dad it' Touya. I just wanted to say I won't be in till 10pm. I have to pull a evening shift here at the hospital. Did Sakura call at all today? It's just we haven't heard from her in a while. Anyways call if anything, later." Sakura wouldn't move, she just took in all the guilt she felt for not staying in touch with her family. Eventually she left to her room and took out her cell phone, she dialed the house number and let it go to the machine. " After the tone please leave a message." **Beep** " Hey dad, Touya…."

" Where's Sakura?" Lisa asked Rika. Her and everybody else arrived at 10 am to go over the next mission with Sakura only to find she hadn't come home the night before. " Jeez will you relax I told you Naoko will be here with her soon." And just then the two spoken of walked through the door. " Ohayo mina." (Good morning everyone). Sakura greeted with a smile and headed straight upstairs. " She's going to take a shower so she'll talk to you all after. Make yourselves comfortable." Naoko said and told the girls to come upstairs to Sakura's room.

Sakura was in the shower happily singing. " _Hora_ catch you catch you catch me catch me _matte_! _kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte Sou. _Nice to meet you good to see you _kitto_! _atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO nitonde tonde tonde yuke ma - yo - wa - na – i_." Chiahru knocked on the shower door. " Sakura where were you last night and why are you so happy?" She asked. So Sakura stopped singing and reviewed last night leaving out the kiss with Syaoran.

**Flashback**

_Fujitaka walked through the front door and straight to the kitchen. But he stopped upon entering and didn't here Touya stop behind him. The kitchen table was lit up and full of food, their favorites might I add. Fujitaka turned to Touya and was about to ask, but Touya beet him to it and said it wasn't him. They were silent before gasping out " Sakura" in realization. They checked her room but she wasn't there and she wasn't in another room upstairs. They stopped downstairs and stared at a sleeping Sakura on a couch in the family room. They left her sleeping and went to eat dinner when they notice she already ate. When dinner was done Touya noticed the messages on the answering machine and played them. There was the message he left, the one his dad left and then the machine played Sakura's message. " Hey dad, Touya, I know I haven't been in touch lately and I'm sorry, so here's an update. The girls and I made it into the second round of MIYO! Yea its cool and our single is going to come out soon. Now I know you guys are aware Meilin's back but so is Syaoran in case you didn't know. Before you ask no I haven't told him anything. He is currently engaged and now expecting. I was there when you guys called and left your messages so I made dinner, enjoy! And goodnight." Touya really had a great sister and he desperately wanted to hurt if not kill the brat (Syaoran). He turned around to see his father wake up Sakura and he was glad to see her bright smile and went over to hug her_

**End of flashback **

" We talked until we were all tired and it brightened my mood. That's what happened and why I'm smiling." Sakura finished and got out of the shower.

" We really should have them over for dinner." Rika stated.

" Yes and sorry to ruin the mood but we have impatient visitors downstairs." Tomoyo says. So Sakura got dressed and they slowly went downstairs.

" Ah Sakura are you feeling any better?" asked Yelan. " Yes, a bit." Sakura answered quietly. Everyone who knew Sakura knew she was very strong and when something was wrong you'd never see behind her mask. But Yelan was observing how strong she was in a magical sense. When Sakura had come down the stairs, her whole surroundings were dark, strong and very sorrowful. " Well it's time for another mission and this is more important than the last." Eriol said and then he went into the mission layout. " We are going to take out Togashi's base of operations. He has everything set up in a five warehouses down at the harbor." Yelan interrupted him.

" Togashi's attack strategist and his general will also be there. I want them taken out but that's not you're job because I'm bringing in one of our assassins. Actually she should be arriving here now with blueprints to. Ah that should be her." Yelan stated as she heard the doorbell ring.

One of the extra members of the gang went to answer the door but Chiharu got in their way. " Last time I checked you didn't live here. People who do not live here do not answer the door unless asked." Chiharu barked as she unlocked and opened the door. There was two minutes of intense staring between the two girls until there were screams of delight. Chiharu and the visitor came back to the living room talking animatedly but hair was in her face covering it from view. When she looked up the other girls gave a gasp of recognition. With that red streaked blond hair, brown eyes and familiar smirk stood in front of them Helen Phung. Syaoran and Eriol plugged their ears while Lisa just rolled her eyes as the other girls repeated Chiharu's response to Helen. " Helen, good of you to join us. I am to assume you gathered the necessary information." Yelan said as she took a seat on the couch ready for business. Helen took on a perfect stance of attention and spoke formally. " Yes I have acquired the needed information and the warehouse layouts Lady Wolf."

" Thank you I appreciate it. Syaoran can you continue the mission outline."

"We'll start our attack 2 hours to dawn. Our part should be short and quick. We will line the 5 warehouses with explosives that will also hit their underground tunnels. Kinimoto you will need to create a shield around us because the enemy has sensors that can detect us. This is big but simple, we go in we get out. Clear?" and everyone answered a positive. Syaoran continued using the warehouse layouts telling people where they will enter or exit. Yelan had pulled Helen to the side to explain the details of her assassination mission.

So Sakura went to the kitchen to help Tomoyo with lunch. But instead of finding Tomoyo cooking, she was designing another outfit. " Aren't you supposed to be cooking Moyo?" Sakura asked as she took vegetables out of the fridge. " Oh yea, I just got distracted." As Tomoyo stood up she dropped her book and some papers flew out. Sakura bent down to help pick them up and a drawing caught her eye. " You still think of him, even more so now right?" Sakura asked looking at the drawing of Eriol as Tomoyo looked out at him through the kitchen door. " Yea I guess I do but right now I wont forgive him for letting Syaoran do this."

" Is that your only reason?"

Tomoyo hesitated, " I can't blame him for liking Kaho, nor for knowing her first."

" So what's for lunch?" Lisa said as she burst into the kitchen. But the smile she came in with turned into a scowl when she saw the drawing of Eriol. " You must be some kind of slut to make Eriol like you over Kaho." She said spitting out the word slut. As she opened her mouth to say more, Tomoyo came over and backhanded her across the face. Then grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the kitchen.

Everyone had left but Helen and the girls. " What's going on?" Rika asked. Then there was what sounded like a war cry and Lisa and Tomoyo tackled each other. The girls just watched until Tomoyo had her in a headlock screaming she surrendered. When Lisa stood up and they got a good look at her face everyone collapsed to the floor laughing. Tomoyo came out of the fight with messed up hair, makeup and bruised cheek. Lisa on the other hand came out with a slightly bloody nose and the beginnings of a black eye. Tomoyo had made sure to stay clear of Lisa's stomach because she may want Lisa dead, but she didn't kill babies.

Helen walked over to Lisa and just stared at her, observing. " Hello Lisa, do we need to have another talk?" Helen dragged a chair over to Lisa and sat down. If the girls knew Helen then she had a lot to say. " Lets start this talk off with your appearance." (Now don't get me wrong Helen isn't like this but Lisa is "special")

" There is nothing wrong with…"

Helen kicked her leg. " Don't interrupt or you'll have another black eye. Now trust me there is something wrong with you. # 1 you're hair has to much oil, it's sticky and badly cut. # 2 you do have fat there fore your shirt is too tight to look remotely pleasant on you. All though your face just ruins your looks all together."

" Amen" Said Naoko.

" # 3 your nose is pointy and short, your eyes are to small for your big head, and your mouth is puffy and never stays shut. And all around your face is a ugly sight."

" Syaoran doesn't think so."

" Well something's wrong with him too. Now does anyone have anything too add?"

At once the girls yelled " I HATE YOU!"

" Do you think I hold any love for you? I can't wait for the day where I don't see you again." Lisa spat at them. The girls didn't want to see Lisa so they locked her in a spare room with food and a TV for about 2 hours. When they unlocked her room she was sleeping.

Lisa woke and noticed Syaoran wasn't back yet. ' I should go tell Togeshi so he has time to plan a counter attack because the wolves don't attack for another 2 days.' As Lisa headed downstairs she saw the girls watching a movie. ' They will pay and I will make them hurt to the soul.' Lisa vowed as she stalked over to them. " Look if Syaoran calls tell him I went out and will meet him at home." She turned and stormed out of the house.

' **Ding Dong' **

Intercom

" Who is this?"

" It's Lisa, open the gates."

" Right away miss."

" Lisa my lovely Lisa." Togeshi said as he lifted her and spun her around. He noticed her black eye and demanded to know what happened. ' That Li better not have hit her.' He thought before Lisa started to explain. Finally she told him about the N.W. plans to attack his father's warehouses and how they don't know he's in Japan. Togeshi immediately ordered a meeting to set up a counter attack and afterwards _"awarded" _Lisa before sending her home.

' It's a shame I don't really want you' Lisa thought when she saw Syaoran as she slipped into bed and fell asleep.

' _Ring, Ring'_

"Hello?"

"Hi Touya, it's been a long while. How much did u miss me?"

"Helen! Is this really you?"

"Yea I'm over at you're sisters house so I thought I should call."

"Can I see you?"

"In a few days you can. I'll stay at you're sisters so call me kay?"

"Yea definitely."

"Good night."

"Yea goodnight."

Two days went by very fast and Sakura's next mission would be upon them in three hours. She had that dream again that morning of the voices crying out for their mom and dad. She woke up crying and was depressed all day. When Yelan came over and saw Sakura mood, she told her to snap out of it but Sakura couldn't shake her mood. Thankfully Lisa hadn't come because if she saw her with Syaoran she would of broken down in her state. Her depressed mood also had her doubling her medication. Syaoran and her went to train again and almost had another mouth-to-mouth incident but Eriol showed up to get them. Sakura didn't cry because she wouldn't but she was close. She couldn't handle the mission that night, she just couldn't. But she still got into the car with the N.W. three hours later and drove down to the warehouses. Helen knew Sakura wasn't all right but they were traveling separately so she couldn't confront her. She only hoped Sakura would be ok and that the mission went well.

After each warehouse was lined with explosives Sakura and Syaoran were always the last to leave and move on to the next. Just as they were finishing the 3rd warehouse, there was a commotion on the receiver. It was Helen. Her targets had been expecting her and apparently the rest of the N.W. as well. All too soon a battle between the N.W and S.F broke out and you could hear guns going off and traps being triggered. Syaoran turned to Sakura and grabbed her hand, feeling he needed to protect her. They were going to leave when the ground underneath them collapsed.

" Why does it feel like someone tried to crack my skull open?" Sakura asked as she woke up in what appeared to be one of the underground tunnels. "Li." she called out as her eyes tried to adjust to the no light settings. "I'm here." He answered from her right. Syaoran helped Sakura up and when they were deciding the best card to use for their predicament they heard voices, children voices. "I think we should check that out." Sakura said and started walking before Syaoran could protest.

As they walked the voices got louder and they could now hear the crying and whimpers. It was a few more minutes before they found a huge cage with children ranging from 3-10 years of age. Sakura instantly felt sicker than before. The screams, wails and pleas of the children faded as her mind stared to sink.

' This is wrong and cruel. These children are separated from their parents. I bet there hungry and tired AND THIS IS JUST WRONG!'

Syaoran looked over at Sakura to see her aura crackle and before he knew it there was a flash and the children had disappeared. "Sakura?" he whispered and she turned to him with blank eyes that looked haunted. "I sent them home, don't worry." Her voice had no life in it and sounded almost not her own and now Syaoran was worried. " Sakura? Kinimoto? KINIMOTO!" no matter how many times or how loud, Sakura would not respond and just stared into space. Syaoran took a step forward and then saw the gun trained at Sakura's back.

" Don't move Wolf cause I will shoot." The snake said and Syaoran didn't. But just then Sakura decided to respond and turned around. The snake jumped and fired at Sakura. She didn't move out the way and just fell unconscious as the bullet hit her. Syaoran moved then and took care of the snake. He grabbed Sakura and with the rest of his strength he got them back to the rest of the N.W. Once they saw Syaoran appear carrying someone, they got ready to pull out. When Syaoran approached and Helen saw Sakura she freaked and demanded to know what happened. Syaoran filled her in as they made their way back to the girl's house. They were especially worried when Sakura's wound wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Oh My Gosh what happened?" Tomoyo asked and all the girls freaked much like Helen did. The N.W private doctors rushed in and first retracted the bullets from Sakura's body. The girls were holding in their tears and holding their breaths. Others who had gotten to know Sakura prayed for her. An hour later, " Well, will she be ok?" Eriol asked as the doctors set down their tools. " She'll be fine but we need to keep her under watch to see if she'll need more blood and she needs to rest." That's when all the sighs of relief and one un-noticed grunt of disapproval from Lisa who arrived filled the air. " Well if she is going to live then I will take this time to delve into her mind." Yelan said as she pilled up a chair next to Sakura. Tomoyo looked panicked and then she jumped up to stop Yelan. " No don't she wouldn't want you to." Tomoyo yelled at Yelan. "I need to know what ails this child so I will." Yelan said and put her fingers to Sakura's forehead. Yelan fell unconscious but in the same position.

An- Lol well here's a cliffhanger for you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next part up soon but I might need to add more to it so don't expect it anytime soon. Helen your finally in the story! ( she's a real person )Anyways seriously 10 reviews for this chapter is not a lot to ask. I mean it's long and it gives a lot plus u guys are going to find out what has happened to Sakura next chapter. Be very happy. So until next time

Bai!

-GaiazHeart


	12. Revalations prt 2

Chapter 11

**Last chapter…**

" **No don't! She wouldn't want you to." Tomoyo yelled at Yelan. " I need to know what ails this child, so I will." Yelan said and out her fingers to Sakura's forehead. Yelan fell unconscious but in the same position.**

**Now on with the story…**

' Its's so dark and cold in her mind.' Thought Yelan. A screen like at a drive though movie pulled up in front of her and started playing. On the screen Yelan saw Sakura kissing Syaoran as they walked into the apartment. She watched as Syaoran went down on one knee and took Sakura's hand. Here is what was being said,

" Sakura I'm sorry but I'm going to need to go back home again." Syaoran said. " But why? You said you could stay." Sakura asked in despair. " Something has come up, something urgent. But will you please wait for me again?" he asked. Sakura was crying now and just nodded a yes. Syaoran took out a golden ring with diamond petals on it. (an- you all know the one -) " To Sakura, my one and only dream." He read and placed it on her ring finger. " Look at this ring and remember I'll always come back to you." He said and kissed her hand. When he stood up Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. They somehow found their way to the bedroom and Syaoran was kissing her neck.

" I don't think you want to watch that." Said Sakura from behind Yelan. She turned around startled and watched Sakura come up next to her. Sakura closed her eyes and the screen started changing so it showed something else. " This is a month later." Sakura said as the screen stopped its change.

" Ms.Kinimoto it appears to be your pregnant, with twins." Said the doctor. The screen changed to Sakura on the phone dialing a number over and over again.

" I tried to call Syaoran everyday for three weeks but no calls from Japan were allowed through." Sakura told Yelan. " If you were pregnant than where are my grandchildren?" Yelan asked with speculation as she looked at Sakura. She saw a tear run down her face as she closed her eyes and changed the screen.

Sakura was back at the doctor's office with her father and brother. " Sakura you're now four months pregnant but I have some bad news." The doctor said and Sakura gripped her brother's hand. " After running some test I regret to say your body will not be able to handle having to go through giving birth. There is no way you or your babies would survive. I'm sorry but your going to have to abort." Yelan saw Sakura on the screen crumble to the floor before it was changed and now she was watching the abortion.

" They injected the babies with some type of purple serum that killed them so I suffered a severe miscarriage. I screamed and cried out the whole time." Sakura explained. Yelan looked to her mournfully.

" Something happened though. Some of the serum found its way into my blood stream. The doctor said I had a bad reaction to it and that now I may never have children again. Also every day from that day I have suffered seizures and I will continue too as one of my bad reactions to the serum. Though I was given medicine that would stop them for the day if I took it. She explained angrily and full of pain as more tears slipped out her eyes. " Did you know what genders they were?" Yelan asked quietly. " A girl and a boy."

Sakura whispered and changed the screen.

It was the day she had the seizure in the bathroom at school. " That one could of killed me because I hadn't been taking the medication." She said. " There's more." Yelan said and watched the screen change again. She gasped when she saw Sakura cut herself and recorded some video on her computer. " What were you thinking! How can you cut yourself like that? It's unreasonable." Yelan stopped yelling as she saw Sakura shake in anger and change. Her hair turned black, her lips, nails, and eye shadow turned black. Her clothes transformed into a spaghetti strapped knee length dress with ruffles at the ends and it was black silk. Also her beautiful emerald eyes turned pure black with no pupil.

Back in the plain of the conscious, the same transformation was happening. Then Sakura's cuts all over her arms opened up. Blood came pouring out and covered her arms.

" When ever I cut I make sure at least one is really deep so I can feel it more than the others and so it will drip out in blobs of bloods." Sakura spoke as Yelan covered her mouth in shocked horror. " Now IF YOU DON'T MIND, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sakura screamed and the force of Sakura's rage sent Yelan snapping back into consciousness.

Her eyes flew open and she removed her hands from Sakura. At the same time Sakura's black eyes opened and she sat up. " Ha ha ha that was fun." Sakura said sarcastically as she got up. " Look I'm even shaking again." She continued and headed to the kitchen. The girls made a move to get up but she told them to sit. She got to the cupboard but collapsed to the floor. That's when the girls jumped up, as well as Yelan. Everyone else was bewildered and wondering what the hell was happening now. Yelan picked up Sakura head as Rika got water and Meilin took out her medication. " Let me die this time." Sakura whispered but Yelan just told her to shut up and gave her a Li glare.

Sakura took the medication and passed out but then suddenly her body arched into the air. Down from the stairs came the Sakura book. The cards flew out and circled their mistress. " The book and cards have turned black like Sakura and her aura." Eriol whispered in shock. Next, wings started to unfold out of the book presenting Keroberous. His wings, fur, and eyes had also turned black. Then the judge appeared, or more like materialized, Yue and he like Keroberous had also changed. His wings, hair, and robe had turned a sheer black. The two opened their eyes to see their mistress floating above in the air. They observed her transformation as well as the cards and themselves. " What has happened!" Yue yelled but nobody could give him an answer. Then Sakura's body came back to the ground and she turned normal as did the book, cards, and guardians. Sakura slowly awoke to the noise everyone was making. Keroberous came behind her and she rested on him very grateful her guardians were there. " You went of control in blood." Eriol said as he finally figured out what happened. That means the magic flowing through Sakura's blood was over heating by way of reacting to Sakura's pain and rage. So Sakura was loosing control of her magic and that's why everything with her aura turned black. Sakura just shrugged at Eriol's conclusion and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

" Tell him." Yelan said. Sakura gave her a look that said ' are you out of your old mind?' but she just stared back.

" Tell him."

"He really doesn't need to know." Sakura decided.

" They weren't only yours but his as well." Yelan said and Sakura was quiet for a moment.

" He wouldn't care Yelan." Syaoran stood up knowing they were talking about him.

" Tell me what Sakura?" he asked. " Nothing you would care about. You have a fiancée and a baby on the way just forget it." She said.

"Damn it Sakura tell him." Yelan said very frustrated.

" He wouldn't care."

" Tell him."

" He has a baby on the way."

" TELL HIM!" Yelan shouted and that shut Sakura up. " Sakura look…" she started but then Sakura stood up. " FINE! I'LL TELL HIM!" she yelled and turned rouge black again. Sakura pointed a finger at Lisa's arm around Syaoran's. She muttered something under her breath and made a turning motion with her finger and Lisa's arm unwrapped from Syaoran's. Sakura made another motion of curling her finger towards her and it made Syaoran move towards her. They were so close they could hear and feel the other breathing and so close they could feel the others heart pounding. Sakura placed two fingers under his chin and turned his face away from hers. She got closer and whispered in his ear, " A month after we made love and you left I found out I was pregnant with twins, your twins." She started. Syaoran felt something around him loosen again with her every word. " By the time I was four months pregnant, the doctor said both the twins and I wouldn't make it though the birth and that I would have to abort. All Syaoran wanted to do was to leave and run as far and fast as he could in that instant. He just couldn't believe that all Sakura was saying had happened. " So I thank you Li Syaoran for every F thing." She finished and pushed Syaoran away. Now he felt something completely fall away from him and it made him grasp for breathe. Yelan, Eriol, and Sakura felt it too but Sakura didn't care. She turned on her heel and went upstairs with Kero and Yue to get some rest before she collapsed again. Few had noticed Syaoran had fallen silent and looked as if he was in a heavy trance but no he was finding out what exactly made him forget what he felt for Sakura.

** Flash back**

" _I just can't approve of this relationship he has with the card mistress, I won't approve!" yelled Elder1. (An- the elders are going to be called elder1, 2,3,and 4.k) _

" _Yes I agree it's an insult to this family! But upon Syaoran's return we will fix this mistake." Said Elder3._

" _But you know young Syaoran will never agree to never seeing the card mistress again so how do you propose we persuade him?" Said Elder2._

" _Well we have no choice but to result to spell casting. There is a spell that can hold back his feelings for the card mistress and make it seem like they weren't real while we can play on the attraction he once felt for the lovely Lisa Tran. Her mother agrees to match her daughter with Syaoran and I don't think Yelan will have much of a problem with it." Said Elder4._

_" Then lets get started his plane lands in an hour and a half." Said Elder2 and they got started._

_As soon as Syaoran had stepped out of the plane the spell had taken affect and his eyes locked on Lisa who was standing with her mom and his family._

**End flash back **

When it looked like Syaoran had snapped out of his trance his mother shook his shoulder. " It was the Elders wasn't it?" she asked and he nodded. Now Syaoran under stood everything and he was PISSED OFF! " How many times have I told them not to screw with my life!" Syaoran yelled and so furiously that he scared everyone.

'They've torn me between the real person I love and one I thought I cared about and I guess I slightly do. One of them was pregnant and the other currently is.' He thought.

He turned to Eriol with a look of utter distress on his face and mouthed 'who?'

(AN- T stands for training scenes and P stands for performing scenes)

**The next day…**

(T)- " Kero, Yue. Do you think you could help me retrain?" Sakura asked her guardians. " Of course Mistress." Yue answered. The mirror card came out and said, "Mistress, just know none of the cards are angry or displeased with you. We still love you and just wish we could've helped in some way." Sakura stepped forward and hugged the mirror card. "Thank you." She said, looking at her guardians and then back at the mirror card. She pulled out the rest of the cards and when they hovered around her she thanked them.

(P)- " Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back Evankeeince singing " Here with me" said the announcer as the girls walked out on stage. The music started and they got ready for their second performance. (An- I do not own this song it is sung by Dido)

**Sakura-** **I didn't hear you leave**

**I wonder how am I still here**

**Tomoyo- and I don't want to move a thing**

**It might change my memory**

(T)- " Shadow! Release and dispel!" Sakura yelled and slid behind Kero. " Water! Release and dispel!" She called but was to slow. Kero was in the air sending a fireball her way. " Shield!"

(P)- **Chiharu- oh I am what I am**

**I'll do what I want**

**But I can't hide**

**Naoko- and I wont go**

**I wont sleep **

**I can't breathe**

**Naoko & Chiharu- until your resting here with me**

**All- and I wont leave **

**And I can't hide**

**I cannot be**

**Until you resting here with me**

(T)- Yue attacked Sakura from behind and she fell to the floor. Before he could attack again she called on jump and thunder and the attack almost hit his wing. She sent another attack his way. Yue moved but watched in shocked horror as it headed towards Eriol.

(P)- **Rika- I don't want to call my friends**

**for they might wake me from this dream**

**and I can't leave this bed**

**risk forgetting all that's been**

(T)- " what do you want Eriol?" asked an annoyed Sakura. "What? Can't I help my daughter train." He said and then launched a ball of power at her. She doged and came in for hand to hand combat.

(P)-** Sakura & Tomoyo- oh I am what I am**

**I'll do what I want**

**But I can't hide **

**All- and I won't go**

**I won't sleep**

**I can't breathe**

**Until your resting here with me**

**I won't leave**

**And I can't hide**

**I cannot be**

**Until your resting here with me (x2)**

(T)- Sakura aimed a kick at Eriol's head but he dogged and flipped her. He stood over her and said, " Syaoran, he was under a spell by the Elders and he still loves you a lot but he may have small feelings for Lisa too." After that he turned and left.

An- SO NOW YOU ALL KNOW! MWUAHAHAHA but now I have to figure out how I'm gonna put together the next what 3 chapters and then on. Oh boy so tell me what you think of this chapter I'd appreciate it . L8ter!


	13. She's so alluring

Chapter 12

" Yes things have gotten complicated here."

" So when's your flight coming in tomorrow?"

" I'll send Meilin to pick you guys up. We'll talk later, bye."

" Meilin! Come here a minute!"

" So who are we picking up again?" Naoko asked from the passenger seat of Meilin's borrowed Van. " Oh just these 4 guys that are part of the Night Wolves. You'll like them." Meilin said as she pulled into the underground parking lot. " Well hope their flight was delayed because we're so late." Chiharu said as she grabbed her purse from the car.

Meilin had asked the girls to go with her because she knew they wanted to get out of the house. Things were tense whenever any of the Night Wolves were at the girl's house. "Well, well, well. Their flight was delayed." Rika announced as she looked at the flight board. " So much for being late." Meilin said when she got back from the information desk. " We have half an hour to wait for their flight."

-----------------

Ding dong

"Hold on i'm coming!" Yelled out Sakura. " Oh it's you Touya. Hi."

" Hey kaijuu what's, OWWW!" Touya yelled in the middle of his sentence.

" Sakura is not a kaijuu." She told him as she stepped on his foot.

" Yea, yea what ever. Is Helen ready?" Touya asked as he backed away from his sister. " Almost just wait here a second." She said and jogged up the stairs.

Knock, knock

" Come in."

" Hey Helen Touya's downstairs waiting for you." Sakura announced as she grabbed a lollipop from Helen's "secret" stash. " Oh, ok do I look ok?" she asked Sakura. Helen was wearing faded black denim jeans, a pale yellow t-shirt with a white sweater over top. She put on clear lip-gloss, white sneakers and her hair was up in a high ponytail. " You look great now get downstairs." Sakura told her. Helen smiled and practically flew down the stairs to greet Touya.

" Hello Touya." Helen said from behind him. Touya turned around and gasped in astonishment. He hadn't seen Helen for five years but she looked just as gorgeous to him, just as beautiful. " Hi Helen it's good to see you." She smiled.

" You too."

" Well you kids should get out of here and be home by 1 am." Sakura said from the stairs and she made a showing motion with her hands. " Yes let's go. "Helen said as she took Touya's hand and pulled him out the door.

Click

" Yes! I'm home alone!" Sakura giggled as she went down to the basement.

--------------

" Their flight should be here already." Meilin whined as she looked at the flight board. " And look I'm right so where are they?" she said and started pacing. " Meilin calm yourself!" Chiharu said exasperated.

" Oh are they them?" Naoko asked as she pointed at 4 guys coming out of the arrivals gate. " Uh yea they are, hey guys over here!" Meilin yelled as she stood up and waved her hands in the air. " Ah there's our crazy Meilin with 2 buns in her hair." One guy said as they came and he pinched her cheeks.

Then one guy grabbed her from behind in a hug and spun her around. " It's great to see you guys too." Meilin said with a big smile. " So there are 4 lovely ladies here and Mei, you have yet to introduce them. So. Rude." One guy said, as he looked the girls over.

" Ok, ok. This is Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo." Meilin introduced. " Hey I'm Yin, this is Tai-Shan, Feng and Ren."

Yin had black hair that fell a little past his shoulders, a navy blue button up shirt and black dress pants.

Tai-Shan had dirty blonde hair, a form fitting green t-shirt and blue jeans.

Feng was wearing a red shirt with a brown leather jacket over it; blue jeans and he had brown hair tied into a low ponytail.

Ren had cut short black hair, a white shirt you could see the faint outline of a tattoo through and black jeans.

The girls smiled, said hello and then they headed to their parked van. " Meilin, Eriol wouldn't tell us what's been going on, care to tell us?" Feng asked as he walked next to her. " Yea! We came all the way here in a hurry, we should know why." Ren said adding his two cents. " We'll fill you in but only once we're on the road." Naoko said taking out the van keys since she'd be driving now. " That's fine." Tai-Shan answered as he moved to the passenger door. He wanted a good look of their surroundings so he was not going to sit in the back.

--------------------

"Two double scooped cookies and cream ice cream cones please." Touya ordered for Helen and himself. " A double scoop is enough for you right?" he asked before handing over her ice cream. " Oh it'll do nicely, thank you." They didn't want to sit down and eat so they opted for walking around until they hit the mall.

" So how's medical school for you Touya?" he absolutely loved it when she said his name but he would never admit that to her. " It's surprisingly more tiring than looking out for Sakura but I'll get through it. What have you been doing since you… left?" Helen looked away and took her time answering. " I enrolled into a business school like I said I would. But after a year I had to drop out."

" Does dropping out have to do with what my sisters now involved with?"

"Yes. I had to do quit a bit of training and then they started to send me on missions."

" You never wrote, I always told myself maybe you got amnesia." Touya slightly joked and Helen laughed.

" Look about what happened before you left, I …"

"No. Lets talk about that later ok?" Touya looked at her and then to the road.

" Yea, sure. Was there something specific you wanted from the mall?"

" Well I thought I'd pick up some gifts but I don't know exactly what yet." Helen reached over and took hold of Touya's hand.

" Do you remember where and how we first met?" Touya stopped for a minute in remembrance, then laughed and nodded his head. " Your thinking we should head there later on." Touya stated more than asked and Helen smirked in confirmation.

" So Touya… um, how's things. I mean how's Yukito?" Helen struggled to get out.

"Um I think that's something to talk about later, ok?" Helen understood and let it go.

-----------------

Sakura had gone down to the basement to get some work done but decided she needed food first. " We should buy a dishwasher, really." Sakura mumbled when she put her dishes away. Sakura opened the basement door but stopped and turned back when the doorbell rang.

" May I help you?" she asked the man at the door.

" Yes I have a delivery here for Tomoyo Daidouji."

" Oh, I'll sign for it."

"Thank you. Have a good day beautiful." The man said and left Sakura at the door grinning. ' Well that was nice to hear.' She went upstairs and left the parcel on Tomoyo's bed. ' Will Syaoran ever call me beautiful again?' Sakura went back downstairs and before she reached the basement door, the phone rang.

" Moshi moshi" Sakura answered

" Wow is that you Sakura? It's me, Yamazaki."

" Oh hey!" Sakura said in glee.

" It's been a while since you last called which was 3 weeks ago."

" Pshh you call 3 weeks a while?"

" As a matter of fact, yes." Sakura laughed with Yamazaki.

" So are you calling for Chiharu?" she asked.

" Yea actually, is she in?"

" Sorry, she and the others are at the airport picking up people."

" Darn. Ok tell her I called and we'll talk later."

"Yea ok. Bye." Takashi Yamazaki was Chiharu's boyfriend and a long time friend of the girls. He and his family were spending a month in California because his grandmother died. His parents decided they would take care of the funeral and other arrangements. " Now to get by butt into the basement." And she actually made it without interruptions. She played a G chord on the piano and scribbled out something on a pad of paper. She started playing and stopped to make another note on her paper. She started again and then began to sing.

" How is it that…one tear becomes a river? The sky knows exactly how I am?"

------------

" So let me get this straight, you guys came to Japan to get the help of the card mistress. Syaoran and this card mistress used to have a relationship together but when he went back to China the elders cast some spell and now he's with Lisa." Yin said

" Who's pregnant." Feng interrupted.

" Yup" Meilin nodded as she unlocked the front door to the house.

" I'll take you guys to see aunty Yelan later, I think she's in a meeting now."

"Yea, sure. So where's this card mistress anyway?" Tai-Shan asked as he took off his shoes and walked into the house. Rika noticed the basement door was opened and as she got closer she could hear the piano being played. She closed the door and went to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Sakura's is working down in the basement so you all can meet her when she's done." Rika took a seat next to Ren who winked at her and made her blush. "Eriol can explain the rest of the official business to you guys when you see him." Meilin said as she grabbed cups and juice.

" Hey does anyone want pizza?" Chiharu asked. Everyone nodded his or her consent and she called in to order. She got 2 large pizzas with pepperoni, tomatoes, beef, green onion and extra cheese. They sat around waiting in an awkward silence. " And thus a gay baby is born." Tomoyo mumbled loud enough for all to hear. One minute goes by… 15seconds… 30 seconds… and then uncontrolled laughter for two minutes. " Well are we going to get a tour of the house?" Feng asked. " No you shall not." Said a voice at the kitchen entry.

---------------

" Isn't this cute? Do you think Sakura will like it?" Helen asked as she showed Touya what she got for his sister. " Yea she will but being the kaijuu that she is she'll probably destroy it." He snickered. Helen shook her head and grabbed Touya's hand. " Come on we're almost at your house and I want to see your father." Touya smiled and slightly hastened his past. Ten minutes later they reached his house and Helen was bouncing on her feet.

Helen regarded Fujitaka as her second father and had missed him dearly. As soon as Touya got the door opened she zoomed inside and went on a mad hunt for her second father. Touya still standing at the door, shook his head in silent wonder and amusement. When Helen was at the top of the stairs leading to the bedrooms, a sent passed over her nose and she sniffed the air. She smelled the delicious sent of a home cooked dinner being made.

She turned and zoomed herself into the kitchen where she saw Fujitaka cooking at the stove. Fujitaka turned and saw Helen and gave her a kind smile. He put down his cooking utensils and faced her fully.

" Now are you who I think you are?" he jokingly asked. Helen put her hands on her hips and grinned.

" Of course it's who you think uncle Fujitaka." He laughed and opened his arms.

" Then I should have been hugged ages ago." Helen smiled this time and hugged her "uncle".

"Where's Touya?" Helen looked out into the living room and saw him sleeping on the couch.

" Apparently sleeping. Want help with the food?" she asked putting on an apron.

" Only if you're going to insist." Fujitaka said and they started cooking while Touya took his nap.

----------

" Why can't we get a tour?" Feng inquired to the girl that had appeared.

" Because we need to do a bit of cleaning that's why." She said and took a seat next to Tai-Shan. " Guys this is Sakura, the card mistress. Sakura the one on your left is Tai-Shan, then Ren, Yin and Feng." Sakura nodded to each in greeting.

Tai-Shan could smell the sent of vanilla coming from Sakura and it was pleasant. He noted her emerald eyes, her auburn hair and her casual clothing. He also noticed the way she smiled and how soft her skin was when she accidentally made contact with his hand. She looked delicate but he knew she was strong and she was becoming very alluring to him.

" Oh that's the pizza I ordered." And Chiharu left to answer the door. " mmm pizza." Sakura said and she set out plates for everyone. For an hour they all just sat, ate, and talked. " Hey guys I'm going back downstairs I'm not finished my work yet. Tomoyo a packaged came for you today its in you're room and Chiharu Yamazaki called." Sakura said and walked out of the room. Tai-Shan wanted to talk to her so he got up and followed her out. When he reached downstairs he stopped dead in his tracks and listened to the melody of the piano and Sakura's voice.

"How is it that...

One tear becomes a river?

The sky knows exactly how I am?

When will I...

Get the world up off my shoulders?

Be able to stand up, straight and tall?

Paint me a shade of blue.

I don't mean to ruin your mood.

Chorus: Stay up under the shining stars

Trying to figure out who the hell you are

These hands can't seem to carry the load.

They say,

Dream all night, reach up for the sky.

No matter what be proud of who you are

And we'll get there someday,

Up above it all."

Tai-Shan; was struck by the singing beauty playing the piano in the center of a candle lit room. Simply struck.

An- Happy New Year and I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday the song in this chapter is called Questions and its by my good friend (sis) Lacus. If there are any artist that read my fanfic I would like to see how you all picture the new boys, Helen, and a rouge Sakura from last chapter. You don't have to of course but I thought I would mention it for some reason hehe. Thank you Helen for posting this chapter )


	14. Love not forgotten

**Chapter 13**

"It was nice seeing you again uncle Fujitaka and I'll be sure to come by again later in the week." Helen said as Touya and her left his house to go to where they first met.  
**  
****Flash Back**

"Stupid dad yelling at me because of that brat I mean it's not my fault she didn't listen and got hurt." Grumbled a 16-year-old Touya as he walked through the forest near Penguin Park. He picked up a long stick and started raking the ground with it to let out his frustration. He wasn't looking ahead of him instead he was watching the ground, the stick and his feet. As he approached the cliff ledge he noticed a black and pink school bag. When he looked up he saw her, standing on the other side of the railing leaning out towards the water.

"What are you doing?"

Touya called out to her but she just smiled at him and let go.

"No!"

Touya cried and jumped off the cliff after the girl he'd never seen before.  
On his way down he didn't see her nor did he see signs of her entering the water. When Touya looked to his side he noticed the ledge and saw the shocked look on the girls face. Soon after he felt her arms around him as they hit the water. Gasp Touya broke the waters surface and looked around for the girl. He saw her little ways from him and when she saw him, she motioned for them to head for shore. The girl got to land before him and laid on the ground and when he finally got there and laid down next to her, she looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny? I almost got hurt because of you!" Touya yelled completely bewildered by her laughing.  
"I'm sorry; just I can't believe you jumped in after me." She put her hand out for Touya to shake. "My name's Helen may I ask of yours?"  
"Touya, What were you doing going over the cliff?"  
"I dropped something on the ledge so I was going down to get it." Touya shook his head and water went everywhere. Helen laughed and did the same.

**End Flashback**

When Touya finished remembering, they had already arrived at the edge of the forest. Helen took Touya's hand and led him through the forest. But before they got too far in Touya stopped and went over to a tree that had Y+T happy face this was where he first met Yukito, right here at this tree.

**Flashback 2 ****  
**  
Seven year old Touya was wondering around the park while his dad read and his little sister took a nap. He was really, really bored and didn't know what to do even though he was in a park. Touya started walking towards the forest to pick some shiny pebbles when he saw a little boy about his age he guessed. Touya walked up to the boy and saw him wiping his eyes. It looked like he was crying and was really sad. So Touya stuck his hand out in the boys face and said "Hi I'm Touya kinimoto come play with me." The boy looked up at him shocked and then slowly smiled. He took Touya's hand and was pulled out of the forest towards the swings. The boy pulled on Touya's hand so he would stop and look at him and Touya did. When the boy had his attention he smiled brightly and said, "I'm Yukito Tsukishiro." Touya smiled back and off they went to the swings.

When Touya had to leave Yukito just got sad again. "Can you go home on your own?" Fujitaka asked. Yukito shook his head no and started to cry so Touya took his hand and hugged him, he really didn't like to see Yukito sad. " I got lost earlier when I left the house and I don't know the way home." Yukito explained to Touya and his father. " Well come over and have dinner and then we'll help you find your way home." Fujitaka told Yukito and he sniffed and smiled.

** End Flashback**

They did find his house, which wasn't too far from Touya's and greeted Yukito's grandparents. They had gone back to the park together a week later and on the tree Touya was at Yukito carved into it so they'd remember where they met.

Helen looked over Touya's shoulders and saw the engraving on the tree. She guessed it was Touya and Yukito and that he was remembering something so she turned and continued to the cliff. Soon she felt Touya's hand in hers and without wasting time they jumped off the side of the cliff. It was such an adrenaline rush like when she's on assignments and she squeezed Touya's hand tighter.

**Splash**

They emerged from the water and breathed in the air, then instead of swimming to shore they just floated around. " Yukito is gone." Touya said Helen's eyes snapped open as she listened to Touya. "Before you left, that time you came to my house to confess you caught Yukito and I together. We'd been together for years and he loved me and I him." still do Touya thought. "But I was starting to fall for you too and he noticed that but he wouldn't fight me on it. He always said as long as you're happy and I always chose him over you. Yukito and Sakura's guardian Yue are one in the same though Yue was the one who created his other self-Yukito. But one day they got hurt in a battle and they were hurt badly. It came to the point were they both couldn't exist it was going to be either Yukito or Yue. He thought… he thought that if you were around he wouldn't be leaving me alone and loveless. So because he knew he was weaker, and that I wouldn't be alone he let Yue be the one to stay." Touya decided to swim to shore then and ignored Helen calling out to him, he'd apologize later.

---------------------------

In the end Tai-Shan didn't talk to Sakura because she looked very focused on her work and he didn't want to disturb her. That doesn't mean he wasn't going to try to later on, he was determined to get to know her better. Tai-Shan and the other guys were in the rented van from earlier and on the way to see the other Night Wolves. The other guys were having some meaningless conversation but Tai-Shan wasn't listening and the next thing he knew they had arrived at the Li Japanese home.

When the boys walked into the house there were people going over maps, watching videos, cooking, cleaning and some were fencing. The pair fencing happened to be Eriol and Syaoran who ended their spar when they noticed the boys. " I see Meilin didn't harm you, that's good. Its been a while hasn't it guys? Nice to see you." Eriol greeted as he shook hands with the guys he'd actually call friends aside from Syaoran. Syaoran not in a good mood just nodded his greetings to the guys and went to put away the fencing equipment.

" Well details Eriol, we need some."

Yin said as he seated himself on the sofa.

" Right, well I'm sure you know how Togashi seemed to be gaining a lot of power yet we couldn't detect how. Recently it was discovered that there was an area in China that sustained a lot of magic and became a place where there was a lot of magical build up. That was Togashi's power source but it's run out and now he's coming for the one in Japan. We don't know where it is but we need to find it before he does and get rid of it. I'm sure you have already been filled in on why we need the card mistress help and that Meilin and Syaoran have been training her in some spells. But I want to assign you guys to helping her especially to help her with her next mission. For now just get to know her and her abilities better while mission details are being planned out and you can check out the research being done for the power build up in here in Japan."

" That doesn't seem to be to hard for us to do, we'll head back over tomorrow, after they finish school of course, it will be a Monday." Feng said before he left to find his room. Yin went to join the people mulling over maps and Ren and Tai-Shan left to drive around the neighborhood.

" What's with the sour look?" Eriol asked Syaoran as he joined him and the kitchen counter.

" Why do you want them close to Sakura, I don't like it." Syaoran stated bluntly.

" Oh Syaoran! Look at these baby shirts I just got from the store. Oh tell me you like them, they're really cute right!" Lisa interrupted.

" I know you don't." Eriol said before he left Lisa and Syaoran in the kitchen.

-----------------------------------

" What do you mean it was for the best!! Did you not once say having the card mistress, as a close alley would be more beneficial? Of course I don't mind Lisa she comes from a good family but … that is no reason! I do not care, do not meddle in my son's life in such a way again! Elder things will be taken care of but this argument is far from over."

Yelan hung up the phone, rubbed her head and sighed. She knew all of Syaoran's feelings for Sakura were coming back and she didn't know how to help him through the emotional situation. She picked up her phone again and called her family's doctor, she wanted Lisa checked over and she needed Sakura's medical files.

----------------------------------------------

Why was it Monday Sakura wondered, why was she still in school, why wasn't she already eating breakfast. Sakura couldn't think up the answers because she was just so tired. She bathed and dressed in her uniform before heading downstairs to join the girls for breakfast. Downstairs food was already laid out with her guardian kero sitting next to Tomoyo's plate trying to decide what to devour first and her other guardian Yue standing by the doorway on guard. Sakura greeted Yue as she passed him and said good morning to the others.

" Hey Helen how was your date yesterday?" Sakura casually asked.

Helen blushed

" It was good. Oh yes! I bought you all something."

she proclaimed and passed out the gifts. While the others were preoccupied she sneaked a glance at Yue and wondered if even the smallest bit of Yukito was in him.

----------------------------------------------------

" Argh why does he have to be in all my classes."

Sakura complained as she walked into Math with the girls only to see Syaoran already there.

" Sakura you can't keep avoiding him." Naoko said

" Oh yea, watch me!" Sakura responded and walked to her seat. Syaoran noticed her entrance and as she walked by he called out to her but she ignored him. Instead Sakura thought about another dream she had the other night and how when she awoke the dream card was clutched in her hand.

' I don't remember using it but maybe it was trying to tell me something' when Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up she found eriol sitting across from her starring at her.

" AH!" Sakura jumped. Eriol smiled and she realized by looking around that they must have been paired up for some assignment. " Tai-Shan, Feng, Ren, and Yin are going to be working with you on your next mission so I think they planned to stop by after school."

" I have another mission already?" Sakura asked.

" No it's not time just yet but they need to get to know you better to work with you."

Eriol told her and he watched for her reaction. But she just shrugged and asked him about their assignment. How ever Eriol could feel Syaoran's glare at his back.

When it was mentioned that Sakura and Syaoran share every class, she meant every class.

They were in gym together at the moment and the girls were running laps while the boys sat together and stretched. Each group did something on their own for half an hour before everyone was called together.

It was decided they'd have a co-ed basketball match and everyone was divided into two teams. Each team picked a player to do the ball jump off and wouldn't you know Sakura and Syaoran were picked. So there they stood facing off, staring at each other, and for a moment Sakura didn't want to look away.

Author notes-

Wow it took me forever to end this chapter, so sorry about that but gosh only 7 more to do HAHA. Ok and next chapter it's someone's birthday and they have a ball/dance and everyone gets their much wished for Sakura and Tai-Shan moment. (maybe more than 1)


	15. In your arms

**Chapter 14**

The sound of the whistle being blown right next to her ear snapped Sakura out of her daze. Syaoran caught the ball and passed it to his team-mates. And so the game commenced and in the end Syaoran's team won the game 5-3. Sakura changed and quickly left the gym but one she reached outside she was caught by a hand. she tensed and then twisted out of the persons grasp and automatically swung her leg out to kick. her keg never made contact though because the person caught it. " I thought your automatic response was to punch not kick." Syaoran said before releasing her leg. as soon as Sakura had both feet on the ground she turned and continued to leave.

' I will ignore him, I will ignore him'

" Sakura. Sakura!"

Syaoran called out to her but she continued to ignore him and because she was looking down, she didn't notice a person had moved to stand in her way and collided with them. Sakura rubbed her head and apologized then moved to go around them.

" Surely you wont run away from me too card mistress, I was so hoping we'd be friends." The person said to Sakura who then turned to see who it was she bumped into.

" Oh! Hello Tai-Shan" Sakura said with surprise. But Sakura stopping to greet Tai-Shan allowed enough time for Syaoran to catch up.

"Sakura you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later but all I wanted to say was that Tai-Shan, Feng, Ren and Yin will be training with us for awhile."

Syaoran got out quickly before Sakura could leave again and nodded in Tai-Shan's direction by way of greeting.

" See ya later than Tai-Shan" Sakura said cheerfully and skipped to her car.

Syaoran stared after her incredulously, totally surprised by her changed behaviour. His face must of looked amusing because he was causing the others to snicker and in turn placed a glaring look on his face.

------------------------------

When the guy's had arrived at the girls house later on that afternoon, they were in the middle of rehearsal and were quite impressed with their singing and dancing skills.

" Very nice ladies now all you need is short skirts and add some butt shaking." Feng leered with a wink. that got him a pillow attack and three slaps to the back of the head but he just laughed it off. Ren walked over to Sakura and swung his arm over her shoulders and said " So card mistress, let us in on some of your secrets starting with an introduction to your famous cards."

Sakura looked at him sideways before elbowing him in the ribs. " Don't be so cozy with me if you can't even call me Sakura" she said with fake snootiness. The other guys laughed at Ren who shrugged and went to be cozy with Meilin.

Sakura went upstairs and retrieved her cards and did as Ren asked, she introduced all 53 cards...with detail.

-------------------------------

After school the next day the girls had cheerleading practice and had to go through extensive routines. Their captain Nazia was taking them through a new routine, the last she promised before they could go home.

" spread your legs apart and clasp your hands down in front of you between them" she yelled out.

" Hands over your head in a V. Second row gets thrown over now."

"Hands clasped together at your chest. Now splits!"

" Then raise your right hand over your head and make a one but keep the left hand at your hip."

" Back arch and then double flip out. Great your done ladies see you Thursday." Nazia finally dismissed.

The girls were sore from all the double back flips and splits, handstands and twist. " I just want to go home and crash in my comfy bed, forget recording today." Chiharu cried and the others cheered in agreement. It had been a very long day and it always was when your first period is math. Not only that but Sakura got paired with Lisa in her home ec class end of year project and seriously the girl couldn't shut up resulting in Sakura having a major headache that would not go away. But when they got home outside waiting for Sakura was Syaoran, Tai-Shan, Yin, Ren, and Feng and they announced it was time to train. The girls gave Sakura sympathetic pats on the back before they went in to rest.

------------------------------

She couldn't believe it, of all the days to be dragged out to train. Sakura grumbled as she sank in her seat in the back of the guys van.

" Hard day?" Yin asked smiling politely.

" Just one of the hardest." Sakura told him and then looked to the front and noticed Syaoran and Tai-Shan were sneaking a look at her. She stuck out her tongue and went back to pouting.

They didn't go to the forest by penguin park to train this time, instead they all stood in an open field. 'Oh my gosh the last time Syaoran and I trained together.. No don't think about it.' Sakura told herself and looked away from him. Then out of nowhere Feng attacked her with an energy ball. She didn't have enough time to call shield so she had to dodge but that had her ending up in front of Ren who struck out at her with his fist and they started hand to hand combat. Sakura wasn't that good at hand to hand combat without the fight card and so scrambled to get away from Ren. When she did she was able to summon the fight card and from then training really started as she sent the fire card after Yin.

-------------------------

Tomoyo had taken her nap and awoke before the others so she decided to make dinner that night. 'Just rice and curry and salad' she thought when she was looking through the cupboards and fridge. She had just gotten the rice on the stove when the door rang announcing someone. Tomoyo went and answered the door only to resist the urge to slam it close when she realized it was Eriol at the door.

" Hello Tomoyo"

"Hiragazawa"

" Are the boys here?"

" They're not back yet"

"oh….well may I come in and wait?"

Tomoyo didn't reply to that and instead just walked back to the kitchen. Eriol came in and shut the door. He looked around not knowing what to do with himself until he decided to join Tomoyo in the kitchen. He watched her for a bit just moving around and cooking and then he started picturing her doing this in his home back in England.

" Stop staring at me." Tomoyo said to him because she could feel his eyes on her back. "Tomoyo you know how I feel don't you?" Eriol started finally deciding he really would court the girl in front of him.

-----------------------

Sakura summoned the windy card to force the guys to work harder on their attacks. However she failed to notice Syaoran wasn't in her line of sight and he snuck up on her from behind knocking them both to the ground. They rolled until Syaoran ended up on top and used a spell to bind Sakura to the floor.

" Get off me" she growled at him.

" say please because I'm comfortable." he replied back and they stared at each other for awhile, until someone from behind finally cleared their throat. Syaoran looked behind him to see who interrupted and glared at Tai-Shan. Syaoran got up and lent a hand to Sakura who ignored it and got up in huff. She made to storm by him when she slipped but before she hit ground an arm caught her and pulled her up into their chest and in their strong arms. Sakura looked up at Tai-Shan and blushed, he wasn't letting her go, he was enjoying the moment.

' This feels nice' Sakura thought

But then it was Syaoran's turn to clear his throat. " Lets go, it's late." and they left.

-----------------------

" Well I don't, not anymore" Tomoyo spoke softly in reply to Eriol's bold statement.

" we can work on that" he said and smiled victoriously when he saw Tomoyo's blush.

" Let me help you with the salad, I'm a good cook." Eriol offered and moved to take the knife out of her hands.

"no it's fine I can do it" Tomoyo said but Eriol kept insisting to the point where she had to struggle with her hold on the knife.

" Look Eriol!" Tomoyo slammed the knife down and then pointed it at Eriol

" I can do the bloody salad myself so stop insisting you help if you want to help anything at all then you'll have to become my maid in a frilly lace outfit!" she yelled out ending in a huff.

Eriol backed away at the mention of frills and lace. When he turned to go back and sit he and Tomoyo noticed the girls were in the kitchen watching them and Sakura and the boys were at the door watching them and everything was silent. But nope dinner that night wasn't awkward in the least with everyone over( the guys love curry and rice).

--------------------------------

Wednesday when Chiharu checked the mail there were invitations to all of the girls inviting them to party Saturday night hosted by the Night Wolves.

Thursday the girls had cheerleading practice again and this time Meilin stayed to watch and almost got recruited so she made the decision to not sit in again.

Friday Tomoyo got completed all their gowns for the Night Wolves party and Sakura got in late again from training

Saturday morning the girls were woken by insistent knocking and ringing of the door until finally Meilin got out of bed and answered it. " Aunty? What are you doing here, so early?" Meilin asked and squinted her eyes from the bright light coming in from outside.

" Well you young ladies are attending the party for your Great Aunt's birthday are you not, I need to make sure your all properly prepared." Yelan answered. " Oh right." Meilin looked sheepish as she let in her aunt and her stylist team.

It took 2 hours for them all to bath, another 2 to get their manicures and pedicures, then 2 and a half to get their hair done and then just half an hour to get dressed. It was a long day with breakfast and lunch randomly thrown in to keep them alive. The girls were not going to be accompanied to the ball by the guys and instead would meet them their. They came downstairs and stood in a line in front of Yelan so she could look them over.

Meilin was wearing a shimmery red v-neck halter dress with a black band tied into a bow and her hair was let loose but slightly curled. Chiharu was wearing a yellow strapped dress that ballooned at the bottom with a big bow over the chest part, her hair was tied up and came out in ringlets. Naoko was wearing a cute pale blue dress with ruffles around the neck line and the bottom of the dress and her hair was flipped out. Helen was wearing a black dress that fell to her knees with black mesh short sleeves, pink ruffled fabric underneath coming out at the bottom and a printed pink, white, magenta and orange flower that spread out over her side. Her hair was down and wavy. Rika was wearing a pale green dress with a matching sash to tie around her waist. Tomoyo was dressed in a lavender number. A strapped dress that didn't reach her knees, scrunched up material formed the design for the top part. Then there was a bow just under her chest and Tomoyo had her hair in long ringlets with a few braids here and there. Then came Sakura last but not least. She was dressed in a black strapless dress with the material at the top criss-crossing over her chest and a bow tied around her waist. The rest fell in ruffled, laced layers to above her knees. She left her hair down, out and straight. " Your all so beautiful." Yelan told them with pride and off they went.

The party was full of people and attended by all people, there were governor's to neighbours. The girls loved it, it was surreal and glamorous, they liked that once in awhile. They were all by the bar drinking and talking when a hand tapped Sakura on the shoulder. " May I have this dance my lady?" Tai-Shan asked her. Sakura blushed and stuttered until Naoko pushed her forward and Tai-Shan led her out to the dance floor.

" You look Gorgeous tonight."

" and you look more decent."

" Well than I'll try to maintain this look as it's to your liking."

" Don't make any changes on my account, I'd discard there efforts."

" You make this difficult."

" Why should I be making this easy."

" clutch that glass any tighter and it'll shatter." Eriol whispered to Syaoran who had his gaze on the dancing pair.

" No matter what, THAT, won't sit well with me." Syaoran said as he turned away and put his glass down.

" Than go do something about it." Eriol said smirking at Syaoran's annoyed look.

" Lisa would you care to dance?" Eriol asked as he took her hand and led her away so Syaoran could approach Sakura.

" May I cut in?"

"…..sure. I'll be sure to see you later."

" Just don't follow me home."

" Now that's an idea."

" You look good Sakura."

" So do you."

" Are you uncomfortable?"

*sigh*

" Too comfortable would be the problem."

" It shouldn't be. I like you here, in my arms."

" and I wish I didn't."

Sakura rest her head against his shoulder as they danced and danced.

Author notes: hey! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter with all its S+S and S+ T-S lol. By the way if you want to see the dresses the girls wore heres a link .?image=


End file.
